


Mended

by obisgirl



Series: Jacen and Tahiri New Triology [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Anakin comes back from the dead; Jacen doesn’t die…and they both have feelings for Tahiri. Nasty love triangle, tearing brothers’ apart. Takes off where ‘Hero’ ended.
Relationships: Jacen Solo/Tahiri Veila, Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Series: Jacen and Tahiri New Triology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757626
Comments: 43
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOfTheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheSith/gifts).



> Welcome to part 2 of my Jacen/Tahiri trilogy!

Tahiri breathed slowly, staring back at Anakin and then at Jacen. Jacen was shocked to see his little brother, but for Tahiri, seeing Anakin again was too much. She honestly wasn’t expecting him to come back…the prophecy was very vague…She didn’t think it was even possible…Tahiri frantically shook her head, breathing hard as she stumbled about the room. Anakin tried to reach out to her but she refused, grabbing a random object to steady herself.

She had just gotten through almost losing Jacen because of the whole prophecy deal, and now her ex-boyfriend was alive, who happened to be her current boyfriend's younger brother. Tahiri moaned, it was just too much for the young blonde. She turned back to Anakin, staring into his eyes then fell back and then fainted.

Anakin’s smile disappeared as he glanced at his brother. His expression was unreadable but through the Force, Anakin felt he wasn't exactly happy to see him, and it looked like Tahiri felt the same.

Both brothers rushed to Tahiri’s side, Anakin taking her left hand while Jacen picked her up and carried her back to the medical bed. Jacen huffed, glancing at Anakin again. "She’s had a rough week. I think maybe we should let her rest," Jacen reasoned.

Anakin followed his brother out of the room. He looked back at Tahiri, still worried about her but followed Jacen. The brothers stood in the hallway, both unsure what to say to the other. They had been through so much together but now all that they felt was an uneasy, eerie feeling that their brotherly bond was broken and could not be mended but neither of them would admit it.

"Oh, congratulations -- for driving out the Vong and saving Coruscant," Anakin mused, smiling.

Jacen smiled partly, "It was your idea. I should be congratulating you." He playfully tousled Anakin's hair, something he used to do a lot when they were younger.

"Yeah, but it was your leadership that made it possible, and having a Vong expert on your crew...She did a good job, you both did." Anakin replied, referring to Tahiri.

Jacen scratched his head, "I'll be sure to tell her that once she wakes up." He wanted to ask him something, about the prophecy and his feelings for Tahiri but decided not to. He was already very proud of him for kicking Vong ass; there was no need to spoil the mood. "Oh, we're heading back to Borealis."

Anakin frowned, "What about Coruscant? You’re just going to leave without securing the planet?"

"It’s secured. A group of NRI agents and Rogue pilots are on the planet. It’s not a problem, but we need to report back to Borealis." Jacen replied, and then leaned off the wall, "Look, I need to check in on something. I’ll be right back," he hesitated with his next words, "Would you mind watching her while I’m gone?"

How ironic, Jacen thought, that's exactly what he asked me to do when he thought there wasn't a way for him to come back.

Anakin smiled, "Of course. I’ll just keep guard outside. I don't want to bother her. She’s been through a lot of shock."

"I agree. I’ll be right back." He smiled at his little brother, turned and left.

Once he was sure Jacen was gone, Anakin turned and entered the medical bay. He pulled up a chair and settled down next to Tahiri. He smiled, taking her left hand in his and looked at her, 

"Hey baby, I’m home…there's much I need to talk to you about."

~~

Jacen gritted his teeth as he rounded another corner, walking towards Serleena’s cell. He really didn’t want to leave Anakin alone with Tahiri, especially if she woke up while he was gone - but he didn’t want to further complicate things. And things were even more complicated. The Jedi stopped abruptly in front of Serleena’s cell. He pounded the door, waiting impatiently for her.

She moved from the bench in the cell and stood up, leaning against the door, “Did you want something, Jeedi?”

“Just thought I’d let you know we were successful driving out your people from our space,” he hesitated, “We’re heading back to our base now, but I can’t risk you knowing the location for security reasons.”

Serleena smiled quaintly, “Something happened, something more significant than your battle for freedom.” Jacen didn’t reply; and Serleena’s smile widened, “Something did happen.”

“It’s not important now.” Jacen stepped closer to the cell, punching in some access codes, allowing the door to open. Serleena stood back, as he shut the cell door and removed a syringe from his pocket, “Turn around.”

Serleena curiously cocked her head, and then turned around. Jacen checked the syringe again before injecting it into her neck. She turned to him briefly, and then fell to the floor, knocked out cold. He stared at her limp body for a moment, and then stepped out of the cell, shut the door and walked to the medical bay.

~~

Anakin smiled, brushing his thumbs over Tahiri’s palm. After he crossed over, he vowed to watch over her everyday, be her guardian angel. But once he helped Jacen escape the Vong, he stopped watching her, figuring she didn’t need him anymore. She had been through so much pain, grieving for him but now he was back, it felt like he never left. The only difference was that the Vong didn’t occupy their worlds anymore. He stroked her blonde hair, feeling the curly strands glide through his fingers. He smiled. 

Tahiri always did have the most beautiful blonde hair. Anakin raised his gaze from her hand to her face - still as beautiful as he remembered. He smiled, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“I really am very happy to be back and to have returned to you…I remember, at one time, I thought it was impossible. Who actually comes back from the dead?” he frowned, remembering those before him who weren’t so lucky, “There have been many casualties in this war, many tragedies…some of them will never come back…Chewie…I guess the fact that I’m here makes me one of the lucky ones,” he paused and kissed her cheek, “but now I’m back, I’m never letting go of you again. We belong together. Forever.”

Tahiri tossed her head as she tried to sit up. Anakin sat perfectly still as she opened her eyes. It took awhile for her eyes to focus but once they did, and she saw Anakin, she shrieked. Anakin jumped slightly, not really expecting that type of reaction from her.

He smiled a lopsided grin, “Um hi, Tahiri,” and she shrieked again. “Calm down, baby. Can you calm down?”

**_“You…. Here…alive…physically here…not a spirit…not dead!”_ **

Anakin laughed, “One, yes I’m here. Two, I’m alive and three, I’m not a spirit.”

Tahiri frowned, turning away, “That’s not funny, Anakin Solo! You were dead - there was no way 

for you to come back.”

“But the prophecy…”

She turned back to him, “Understand me, you were dead. I grieved and now you’re back --- it’s icky and you’ve screwed up everything!”

Anakin frowned, angered by her reaction, “I’m sorry, I think I missed something. I thought coming back would be a good thing and make you happy,” he retorted, “but since I’m alive it looks like I’ve managed to screw up your life and everyone else’s!”

Tahiri crossed her arms, scowling, “I wasn’t expecting you to come back. No one else had risen before you - what else am I supposed to believe?” Anakin didn’t answer and Tahiri rolled her eyes again as Jacen walked in.

Jacen and Tahiri’s eyes met briefly and through their bond, they agreed they needed to talk. Jacen turned to his brother, “Ani, why don’t you relax a bit. I need to talk to Tahiri.” Jacen suggested at Tahiri hopped off the bed and stood beside him.

“Take her. You probably understand her a whole lot better than I do.”

~~

Once they were a safe distance away from the medical bay, Jacen dragged Tahiri into a random dark room. He wasn’t quite sure what the room was used for, but they were alone so they could talk candidly with each other. It was amazing how everything on the living ship was so sophisticated, compared to other Vong ships' he'd seen. Jacen turned to her, feeling her troubled emotions and that most of her anger were directed towards Anakin. Which meant only one thing - they had a fight and he had a pretty good idea who started it.

Tahiri only rolled her eyes as he glared at her, "What? It wasn't my fault!"

"What happened?" he asked.

Tahiri shrugged, "I remember passing out and my head hitting the floor…but I guess you’re probably more curious about why Anakin’s angry with me." He looked at her and she gave in, "I wasn’t expecting to see him there, and when I did, I shrieked a couple times.” Jacen chuckled, not really surprised she reacted the way she did. Tahiri ignored his reaction and continued, “I was confused…my words were a bit garbled, but basically I told him he screwed things up by coming back...which he did."

Jacen paced about the room, "Tahiri..." He cried, running his hand through his hair. His little brother was probably very excited to be back and returned to her, and now she was horrified to see him. Jacen looked down and mumbled, "You need to talk to him again."

This was something she needed to do, even though he really didn't want her to.

"Talk to him again? What am I supposed to say to him?”

Jacen shrugged, “You don’t have to talk to him about us. Just talk to him. You used to tell him everything before.”

Tahiri frowned, “Tell him I’m in love with his older brother...I love you, Jacen. You’re with me all the time and you always will be.” He smiled, blushing as she continued, “but we can’t be together as long as he’s here, even though he’s the one that pushed us together. It’ll be harder for both of us to keep this a secret. Everyone else already knows we’re together. Now, we have to lie and keep secrets again, and I hate having to tiptoe around the truth."

Jacen kissed her forehead, "I know. I hated having to lie in the first place, too.” He gasped, “I honestly don’t know what we’re going to do, but I know you need to talk to Anakin again."

"Talk to him about what? Things can go back to the way they used to be,” she fumed, her anger returning, “Face it, Jacen. You know you don't want that. You love me too much to lose me, and I love you too," she reasoned, "Aside from that, we can talk about the afterlife, if he met any famous people like master Yoda, or your great grandfather. Should make for some really interesting conversation."

"You’re being sarcastic."

"I’m being realistic, Jacen.” She cried, “He’s been gone far too long for us to bond again, you know it too. He’s your baby brother." Tahiri paused again, "Didn't you feel the same thing through the Force?"

He shrugged, "Anakin and I will always be brothers, that will never change…" he started, then looked at her again, "But you will always be his first love, and because of that I don’t think he’d willingly let you go."

Tahiri huffed, "Nothing will ever be the same…He's probably the only one that expects things to be the same, when in reality I’m desperately in love with his older brother.” She bit her lip, “So, what do we do?”

Jacen’s face hardened, “He hasn’t mentioned anything about ‘us’, so it’s safe to assume he doesn’t know or is still working things out. Until he mentions or asks, we both don’t say anything to him. Agreed?”

Tahiri smiled, “Agreed.”

The Jedi mirrored her smile, kissing her lightly and then passionately. Both knew they never actually had the chance to properly congratulate each other, but they would have to wait until later. Instead, Tahiri extended her hand to him and Jacen shook it. He looked down at her small hand, and pulled her towards him.

Tahiri grinned, “We really shouldn’t do this…Anakin’s like right around the corner…”

Jacen let his thumb slide down her lips and smiled mischievously, “So we can’t act our emotions, there are other ways…”

Tahiri looked at him curiously, “I’m not sure I understand what you mean, Jacen Solo…but seriously, we really shouldn’t.”

He frowned, slouching, “It really isn’t fair he came back when he did. We can’t even enjoy our time together. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy he's back...it just makes things more complicated for us.”

“Like I said, it's all his fault,” she mused, smiling, “So, all we have to do is resist the temptation and we’ll be fine. I mean, how hard can it be anyway?”

Jacen shrugged, “I don’t know. We only tried to deny our feelings once, in the beginning, but it didn’t work. How can we be sure the same thing won’t happen again?”

Tahiri bit her lip, realizing the same thing then suddenly smiled, “Oooh, I know…I have an idea.” And she bent down, whispering in his ear.

Jacen laughed, “You’re crazy?”

“What? It might work. Whenever we feel the temptation, we just recite the Jedi Code…that or take a cold shower.”

Tahiri laughed, kissing him again, “Okay, now I really have to go. I stay here any longer and I’m going to lose my mind.” As she turned to go, Jacen caught her hand and she fell back on the bed, both landing. “Now, this really isn’t good.”

“I agree.” Jacen replied, then caressed her cheek, “You are so beautiful, it’s unbelievable. You’ll be in my heart forever.”

Tahiri blushed, “Where have you been my whole life Jacen Solo?”

He only smiled, brushing her bangs aside, “I don’t know. You were always there, I just didn’t see you - see you the way I do now. You’ve grown so much, ya know that. We’ve both grown.”

Tahiri kissed him again, then moved herself off him and stood up. She turned to him, smiling, “I’ll be on the bridge, looking out for  _ Borealis _ or the  _ Eclipse _ .”

Tbc

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not supposed to sneak up on people like that,"

It probably wasn't a good idea to leave Anakin alone in the medical bay, filled with machinery and tools he wasn't familiar with, but he found the ship very fascinating. He wanted to further explore its corridors, and of course, the bridge.

He had never been on a Vong ship before; like everyone else he'd always seen them from the outside and could only imagine what the rest of the mother ship was like. But since Jacen was the ship's captain, he really didn't want to get into any trouble with him.

Anakin walked back to the medical bed.  _ Strange _ , he thought that a Vong ship would even have a medical bay.

He'd always figured the Vong buried their dead and wounded in a ceremonial manner, but from just looking around himself it seemed they were far more advanced, perhaps even close to becoming civilized.  _ Maybe they weren't so evil after all _ , he thought.

He hit his boots against the bed, not really paying attention to anything. The young Jedi didn’t even notice the holographic Vong doctor materialize behind him. “Please state the importance of the medical emergency!”

Anakin frowned looking at the doctor. He smiled happily at him, bearing his canine-like teeth, which was more than enough to make Anakin shriek and fall over the bed. He raised his hand, grabbing hold of the bed as he stood up again and faced the doctor. "You're not supposed to sneak up on people like that,"

The doctor shrugged, "Sorry, I thought the reason you were here was because you needed medical assistance."

"No thanks," Anakin mumbled, jumping back onto the bed, "But I am curious about the ship."

"Any data about the ship is classified and beyond my reach. I'm sorry."

Anakin was really hoping to find out a little more about the ship and its origins.. _.Origins _ ...Vong hated technology, and holograms were considered a form of technology but yet, there he was - a holographic medical doctor onboard a mother ship. "Hey, how come you're here?" he wandered, but continued before the doctor could say anything, "I mean why does a Vong ship have a holographic doctor when the Vong themselves hate technology and machines?"

"That information does not compute. I shall make an inquiry to the ship's database,"

Anakin only shrugged, "Whatever." The doctor smiled at him and then seemed to zone it. Anakin frowned himself, staring at him in awe and wonder. He glanced around the room again, and suddenly realized there weren't any computers and then looked at the doctor. "Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing?"

"I am asking the ships' database about Vong affiliation with machines," he smiled.

"Oh," he mused and then perked up, "Can I ask you a question or are you too busy?"

The doctor smiled, looking at him again, "Certainly, what is your question?"

Anakin shrugged, "You've been on this ship longer than most of us -- I guess what I'm wandering is why you don't know the history of your own makers."

"My makers did not know how to program me since they did not have any knowledge of 'technology', as you call it. But my program was designed to take verbal commands."

"Verbal commands? You mean, I can tell you to do anything and you would do it without question?"

"Yes, I will."

Anakin smirked, "Cool."

~~

Jaina tried to remain calm as her x-wing docked in the hangar of Tenel Ka's Hapan  _ Battle Dragon _ . She had been flying around, executing suicidal maneuvers but more than anything else, she was dying to talk to Tenel. But the Queen wasn't there to greet her, which was strange considering she was the one that granted her permission to board.

"Lieutenant Solo?" someone asked.

Jaina turned around, facing a woman in a black military suit. Two gold strands were branded across her right shoulder and her reddish-gold hair was bound in a braid. Two stripes, she was a lieutenant like herself, Jaina realized but from her appearance she could have been a captain. 

"Yes, I'm Jaina Solo."

The woman smiled, "I'm Elyssa Caladani, Captain of the Queen's fleet." Jaina was unresponsive, more curious why her friend wasn't there to greet her. "Her highness is waiting for you and your companions. She has a celebration dinner planned for tonight."

"Celebration dinner?" Jaina questioned, as Jag finally joined her, "Jag, we've been invited to a celebration dinner." She smiled at Jag, gesturing to the captain.

Jag wasn't quite sure about her meaning and then smiled, shaking the captain's hand, "We'll be happy to attend, but can we clean up?"

Caladani laughed, "Of course, follow me please." She turned abruptly, striding out of the bay. Jaina giggled. Jag almost burst out laughing himself but they followed her.

~~

Tahiri smiled, sitting in Jacen's chair --it certainly had a nice feel to it compared to the chair she sat in during the battle. But there was something more to it; she could feel his presence in the chair. She could almost sense his energy and feel what he went through while he was in command.

Before the battle, they bonded once but now it seemed, whenever she went she felt him there. Their bond was very strong, and a whole lot stronger than the bond she shared with Anakin.

Anakin.

Months before the mission to Myrkr, they had grown closer than friends...this boy she'd known since she was a little girl had become her first boyfriend, also the first person to kiss her.

Now, her feelings were conflicted. There was her love for Jacen but there was also Anakin, her first love. She wouldn't say she loved Anakin, they were friends to begin with that just got a little closer but Jacen...her feelings were different. She really did love him and they did share a strong bond, but if she were forced to choose between brothers she realized, it would tear them apart.

And before the war, they had conflicting views on the proper usage of the Force -- how would they react if they knew her feelings? That's what scared her. She didn't want to be the one responsible for the friction between them but she was caught in the middle, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Could matters get any worse, she thought then swirled around when Anakin walked onto the bridge. Tahiri and Anakin stared at each other; he didn't look like he was going to blow up again, but then again she had no idea what she was going to say herself. "Listen Anakin, I'm sorry about before..."

"No, you're not. One thing about you is that you've always voiced your opinion and never held back."

She looked down and mumbled, "There's so much you won't understand...Things have changed since you died, a lot of things."

"You don't have to tell me that Tahiri. I know things have changed," Anakin replied, walking around the bridge and looking at things.

"No, you don't know...Anakin, I...this is really hard for me but I guess I'll just say it. Anakin, you were my first love but I've moved on. I'm happy with my life and I'm with someone special...." Tahiri started.

Anakin frowned, staring at her. "You're with someone? Who?"

Tahiri gasped, not really sure how to tell him. Before she could, Jacen appeared. He smiled at his brother and Tahiri,

"Jaina called. She's on board Tenel's Hapan Battle Dragon. The Hapan Queen invited all of us to a celebration dinner on board her ship."

Anakin turned back to his brother, but kept his eyes on Tahiri. "What about the ship? Someone has to stay here and watch it."

Jacen shrugged, "I talked to the doctor and he said he'd watch her for us. He's trustworthy and honest, despite the fact he's Vong in origin." He frowned, "He was also very happy to...he's a character. So, what do you say little bro?"

"Sure. We deserve to celebrate," he mused, taking his eyes away from Tahiri who let out a sigh of relief.

"Great. I'll tell Jaina we'll be right over," he smiled at him, and then glanced at Tahiri and left the two alone.

Anakin himself started to leave as well but Tahiri called him back, "Anakin?"

"There's nothing to talk about now. We'll talk later," and he left.

~~

Jaina thanked the captain for showing her and Jag to their quarters, which was conveniently one room - actually there was the main room and two doors at opposite ends of the room, which were obviously their bedrooms. Jag huffed, dropping on the couch in the main room and began to remove his flight suit. Jaina sat next to him, gazing around the main room.

"What time is dinner tonight?" Jag asked, wincing a bit.

She shrugged, "Late -- we have time," Jaina turned to Jag, noticing him wince again and she frowned, "What is it?"

"Just some bruises and cuts. Nothing serious."

Jaina smiled, then bent down and kissed his bare shoulders, "Just nothing? Are you sure?" Jag only shrugged as Jaina sat behind him and began to massage his back, "Better?"

"Not quite," he mused as she faced him, drawing closer. He pointed to his eyebrow, "It hurts here." Jaina smiled, kissing his eyebrow and then Jag pointed to another spot and she kissed him there. Finally, Jag pointed to his lips and she kissed him passionately.

She suddenly pulled back from him. Something wasn't right, she felt. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend a few moments with Jag, it was something else. Jaina hated puzzles, especially when they involved the Force but something was off. Altered almost. She faced Jag again, who was a little worried and concerned.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. Jag tried to soothe her but the feeling lingered, intensifying by the moment.

~~

Jacen kept a straight face, straightening his Jedi tunic. He honestly had no idea if this celebration party was formal or informal, but he was especially worried because Tenel Ka had no idea Tahiri was his date as well as his love. Things had been strained between them, Jacen felt that much the first time they talked via vidlink. He also felt that Tenel Ka was struggling to accept the way things were and probably, Jacen thought she would accept Tahiri.

"Stop worrying so much!" Tahiri scolded him, exiting the fresher. She had taken a shower while he was dressing, but Jacen hadn't even noticed. He was too preoccupied about the celebration dinner. How was he supposed to act, dress.... all these things clouded his mind. "Seriously Jacen, there's no need to be tense. This is just a dinner."

He turned to her finally. ”This isn't just a dinner, Tahiri. Tenel Ka has no idea you're with me now, but it's more complicated than that since Anakin's going to be sitting right across from you when Tenel Ka will be seated next to me. Trust me, this evening - things are going to be even more than tense."

"Why not just tell her royal highness you're tired and worn out from the battle and don't feel like attending a party?"

"I can't refuse Tenel Ka. It would be considered rude if I declined to go since I already said I would be there.... Hey, how come you're here bunking with me?" Tahiri glared at him but he only smiled, "I only meant I thought we'd all be bunking in separate rooms."

“Actually I am supposed to be bunking in a separate room," Tahiri confessed, "But I left. I mean, what if Anakin wanted to continue our conversation...But I'll slip back later."

Jacen frowned, "What conversation? I knew you guys were talking when I came to the bridge...but about what?" Tahiri fidgeted, biting her lip and Jacen knew instantly, "Tahiri, I thought we decided we weren't going to mention anything until he did."

Tahiri groaned, "I know. But I was apologizing for the fight we had in the medical bay. But I wouldn't worry. I didn't get that far into details when we talked on the bridge."

“You think he doesn’t suspect I’m the one you’re seeing?” he asked and then jumped from the bed when he heard someone palm the door. Tahiri giggled and then frowned, remembering she wasn’t even supposed to be there and quickly ran from the room. If Anakin saw her with Jacen, he would have demanded answers…especially since she was nearly naked and in a bath towel. 

Jacen moaned, standing up from the bed and marched towards the door. He slowly pressed his thumb to the pad, hoping it wasn’t Anakin. Then again, it probably would have been very bad if it were Tenel Ka. “Hello?” he asked.

“It’s Anakin.”

Jacen groaned and then turned back, reaching out to Tahiri but didn’t feel she was there which meant she probably already slipped back to her room. He smiled -- he’d have to ask her later about that secret passage between rooms but frowned, remembering his little brother was waiting for his reply. “Yes, what is it?”

“I want to talk to you - mostly about dinner. The others, they really don’t know I’m back.” He mused, “Can we talk, Jacen?”

Jacen sighed again, why did he have to be the older brother? He wished Jaina was there and she probably was around somewhere but right now, he was the only one Anakin could ask for guidance except Jacen really didn’t consider himself the best person for guidance since he was dating his brother’s ex-girlfriend. “Sure. Come in,” he mumbled, slapping the door open. Jacen huffed, plopping on the bed as his little brother walked in.

Anakin smiled, “Sorry if I’m disturbing you, I just really need to talk to someone. And thus far, you and Tahiri are really the only ones that know I’m back.”

“Why not talk to Tahiri?” he interrupted, not that he minded. He was actually happier his brother was talking to him because he would be less likely to give away any important information. “Just curious.”

He shrugged, “Tahiri and I had a fight earlier and I really don’t want to intrude on her personal space.”

Jacen suddenly smiled, looking at his brother, really looked at him, “Who have you been hanging out with while you were dead? You were never this polite and honest when you were alive.”

“Would you believe the old Jedi Council? Master Yoda’s been lecturing me so many times about patience; even met some Jedi we didn’t know about before,” he smirked, “Did you know Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t the one that discovered Anakin Skywalker but his mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn?”

Jacen frowned, feeling somewhat curious about the old Jedi but let the thought go. “Sorry. I didn’t know...Um, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? The dinner tonight?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could talk to Tahiri. It seems every time we talk we end up fighting," he shrugged, "You two seem to be hitting it off okay."

Jacen huffed, "I think the two of you just have issues to sort through and after you do that, everything will be fine...don't worry, little bro."

Anakin frowned, "I'm not worried...they prepared me before coming back. They told me it wasn't going to be an easy transition and it isn't, but I just want things to be okay with Tahiri," he paused, "Hey, who are you sitting next to tonight?"

"Tonight?" he cried, almost alarmed but Anakin didn't seem to notice. “Who am I sitting next tonight?” Jacen echoed, gulping, “Why do you ask?”

Anakin shrugged, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor and sit next to Tahiri --- I know you were probably going to want to sit next to Tenel Ka, but I really need you to keep an eye on Tahiri.”

Keep an eye on Tahiri…sit next to her, Jacen thought. His initial plan was to stick close to Tahiri the whole night and now his little brother was telling him to do just that. But if accepted, it would have been because that was his plan all along and he would be taking advantage of the situation. “Anakin, I can’t.”

“Why not?” He cried.

Jacen hesitated again, “I was thinking I might not even go…”

“Not going?! Jacen, this dinner is about you, to congratulate you. You’re a hero now.”

“I know, but I just want to relax…I mean, I almost died,” he paused, shrugging helplessly and grinned, “I’m sorry.”

Anakin frowned but then perked up, grasping his brothers' shoulders, “Jacen, you need to go. You deserve this…you and Tahiri.” He smiled suddenly, “You know I’m not leaving here without you. This is your dinner, your reward…I’ll drag you out of here if I have to - I’m serious!”

Jacen grinned sheepishly, “Then I guess I really don’t have a choice…All right, I’ll go.”

“Good, and you promise to keep an eye on Tahiri?”

Jacen looked straight at him, smiling, “Of course,”

“See you at dinner.” Anakin mused and left. 

Once he was sure Anakin was gone, Jacen dropped onto his bed, sighing. Tonight’s dinner was definitely going to be very interesting.

~~

Jaina Solo really wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't accustomed to dressing up but Jag cleaned himself up, wearing a brand new uniform and she didn't think wearing her regular flight suit would be appropriate. Earlier, a group of handmaidens arrived to help her with her attire and they were all over, measuring her waist and throwing dress after dress at her, while one of them played with her hair. Finally, she shouted at them to get out and that she could figure things out on her own.

"If only I could just go in there wearing a simple flight suit...”she mused, as Jag wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You think I look pretty?"

Jag laughed, "You're beautiful...." He paused, looking at her dress. It was a long, formal white-blue spaghetti-strap gown with a tight trim, a long slit up her left leg. She wore long light blue gloves, which were opened and ended at her fingers. "Can you walk?"

Jaina shrugged, "I don't know. It's too tight, I'm surprised I can even breathe..." She huffed, turning to Jag as he sat down on the bed. She smiled, walking slowly towards him...and she was doing fine until her heel gave out and she fell into Jag's arms. "Maybe I can just wear a suit like yours, I can avoid the embarrassment."

"Sure," he smiled, as Jaina scooted over. He stood up and went back to the closet, digging through the assortment of clothes. Most of them were dresses since that was what Hapan women wore. Jaina picked a dark brown flight jacket, shirt, pants and a pair of boots. "I think I found something."

Jaina smiled, musing, "Great. Let's see it..." Her smile widened when Jag brought out the flight jacket, shirt and pants.

"Oh, that's perfect and boots, so I know I won't trip and suddenly find my face on the carpet."

Jag frowned partly, "You sure you don't want to wear the dress? You were so beautiful, it took my breath away."

"If you like, before we leave, I can steal a couple...You really think I was beautiful in it?" Jaina asked as Jag smiled,"Alright, I'll wear the dress." She set the pants and shirt on the bed, fixing up her dress.

~~

Tenel Ka fidgeted, sitting at the head of the table, glancing up occasionally as the servers brought out dishes. She had hoped this dinner would have been private, only between her and Jacen but she was too nervous to be alone with him. She needed someone else there and Jaina was the perfect answer, it was even better that Jaina brought along a companion - Jagged Fel. She had never met Jag, but she heard he was the son of Syal Antilles, Wedge's sister. But that was about all she knew about him...except that he worked with the Republic earlier on in the war.

"M’lady, Jacen Solo and Tahiri Veila are here," one of the servants’ announced. Tenel Ka looked at him, but didn't say anything as he continued, "May I show them in?"

She rose, "Yes...both of them and escort anyone I have invited in as well." The servant bowed and then walked to the door, telling Jacen and Tahiri they could enter. Jacen was dressed formally, but not too formal. "Jacen, congratulations."

He bowed slightly, "Thank you," then turned to Tahiri, "You remember Tahiri Veila, Master Ikrit's apprentice."

Tenel Ka smiled, "Of course, you were close with Anakin; best friends..." She paused, turning to Jacen again, "Please be seated." Tahiri smiled, taking a seat next to Jacen, opposite Tenel Ka. Jacen glanced at his former love; she seemed startled that he didn't sit next to her but didn't make a big deal about it. "Others are coming...Jaina and Jagged Fel, are they not?"

"I didn't talk to her before coming, but I know she'll be here...Um, if I speak candidly, m’lady, I just wanted to say it's good to see you Tenel Ka." Jacen turned to Tahiri briefly, "After Anakin died, we all drifted into different directions, all of us."

Tenel Ka smiled briefly, "I know. Anakin's death was hard on all of us, but your brief disappearance was hard to deal with as well."

"Yeah, about Anakin -- I think it's better to tell you now rather than later. There's been a change, there was a prophecy; I told you about part of it...but um, what I'm trying to say is..."

"Jacen!" Jaina shouted as Jacen and Tahiri suddenly turned to her, Jacen more shocked than Tahiri because his sister was wearing a dress, an absolutely stunning beautiful blue-white dress. 

"I can't believe you're here. I thought you were already on your way back to Borealis on the mothership..."

Jacen shrugged, "She's cloaked but we know where she is...." He paused and smirked, glancing at Jag, "How did you ever get her to wear a dress?" Jaina slapped his arm and he laughed, "Seriously, I've never seen you wear a dress, none of us have."

"It's Jag's fault," she joked, glancing at Tenel Ka. "Hello, your highness."

"There's no need for formalities here, friend Jaina," Tenel Ka stated, “I am glad you could make it, and you are Jagged Fel?" Jag smiled, extending his hand to the Queen, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Jagged Fel."

"Thank you, your highness," he smiled as Tenel gestured to sit down.

She smiled at all of them and then turned her attention back to Jacen, "Jacen, you may continue...You started to say something about Anakin."

Jaina looked curiously at her brother, "What did you say about Anakin?"

He smiled, more nervous now his sister was there. He glanced at Tahiri; she smiled warmly at him and he calmed down.

"I was saying that Anakin's death hurt all of us, and that drifted in different directions --- but here we are. All friends, growing up, there were four of us - Jaina, Anakin, Tenel Ka and myself." Jacen paused, sensing Anakin waiting anxiously outside, "There's no easy way I can tell you this -- it's something you need to show, rather than tell."

Jacen rose from his seat and walked calmly towards the door. He stood at the door for a moment, breathing hard before thumbing the keypad. 

Jacen stood back as a hooded Jedi walked into the room, circling around the table. He stopped at Jaina's seat. Jaina glanced at Jag, Tahiri and Tenel Ka; all three were aghast. Tenel Ka had an idea who the Jedi was but she didn’t want to say; Jaina knew, too.

“Anakin?” she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as he pulled back his hood.

“Yes, it’s me.” He replied, smiling at his sister and his friends, “I’m finally home.”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina stared blankly at her little brother's face, and then switched her gaze to Jacen. She wasn’t sure how to feel - angry with Jacen for hiding Anakin or mad with Anakin because he died and she was left to grieve not only his death, but Jacen’s as well.

Tahiri cleared her throat, “Um Jaina, if it’s any consolation I passed out when I saw Anakin after staring at him for a few minutes.”

Jacen chuckled, remembering the young blonde collapsing in his arms. She had reacted rather well, considering it was her second time welcoming back someone she loved. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Jaina stammered, feeling a little more flustered, “You’re alive? You’re really here?”

Anakin shrugged, “I am…just don’t pass out,”

Jaina smiled, “No, of course not.” She glanced at her twin and then looked at Anakin. “I guess we have one more thing to celebrate about tonight.” Jaina hugged her little brother and kissed his cheek, gazing at Jacen.

~~

Anakin’s eyes widened as the lids were lifted off the Hapan cuisine Tenel Ka had specially ordered for them. It had been a long time since he’d eaten something, a very long time. Jaina nudged his shoulder, whispering, “There’s no need to drool, Anakin. It’s only the main course.”

He laughed, picking up his fork and grabbed some meat and salad, putting it on his plate. “My comments to the chef.”

Tenel Ka smiled, “I’ll tell them…it is good to have you back, Anakin.”

“I really missed being alive - eating, my family and you guys. But I was forced to forget and adjust,” he mused and laughed, “Sithspit, the stories I could tell you about some famous 

Jedi…You wouldn’t believe it.”

Jaina rested her hand on Anakin’s and smiled, “We’d love to hear them,” Again, she glared at Jacen but didn’t say anything.

“What would you like to hear? I know some funny stories about Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and 

Anakin Skywalker. Take your pick.”

Jacen smiled, “Whichever one you like, little bro.” He turned, facing Jaina who only scowled at him.

~~

Qui-Gon smiled, watching Anakin Solo tell his friends about funny stories about Master Yoda. He noticed the glares Jaina had been giving Jacen; she’d looked in his direction about 10 times during the dinner. 

The Jedi understood why she was angry with him, but whether she would let up and confront Jacen, he didn’t know. It was still nice to see them all together, not a care in the universe, reveling in their victory against the Vong and enjoying each other's company.

_‘Master Qui-Gon, how are the young ones?’_ Master Ikrit asked, _‘They look happy.’_

_‘Except Jaina isn’t. She’s been giving Jacen the cold shoulder all evening, but she’s happy to have her little brother home,’_ Qui-Gon mused, _‘Think we should intervene and dispense advice?_

_‘No. Jaina was already angry with me before for not telling her everything about the prophecy…She and Jacen need to work things out on their own, without our help. Come, my friend.’_

Qui-Gon smiled, _‘Wouldn’t want her any more angry than she already is…but can we stay a little longer? I want to see the look on Jacen and Anakin’s face when she tells them she’s engaged to Jagged Fel.’_

Ikrit grunted, _‘I knew that would happen, too.’_

~~

As Jaina wiped her hands, Jag leaned over, whispering something to her. She smiled as dessert was brought out. Jacen nudged Tahiri, as she looked up, watching Jag and Jaina. Jag stood up, taking his fork and hitting it lightly on his glass, clearing his throat, “Jaina and I have something to announce…Actually, Jaina, you wanna take this one?”

Jaina anxiously stood up, smiling as she locked her arm through Jag’s, “Earlier, I said we have one more thing to celebrate tonight...and we do. I have both my brother’s back, we kicked Vong ass and now, they’re a distant memory,” she smiled, taking Jag’s hands in hers, “Jacen, you knew after you got back there was something going on between me and Jag, and you were right. And now, we’re taking our relationship a step further. Jag and I are engaged.”

Tahiri smiled, glancing at Jacen and Anakin. Both brothers were shocked, Anakin more because he wasn’t around when their Jaina and Jag’s romance developed but he was sure his sister loved him. Tenel Ka stood, walked over and hugged her friend.

“Congratulations, Jaina…Jag,” she cried, glancing at Jacen. “Congratulations again.”

~~

In between breaks, Jacen glanced at his sister across the table. He knew she was angry with him concerning Anakin and he knew he probably should have told her earlier when he had the chance too, but had so much on his mind. Jacen huffed, digging into the Force, trying to connect with Jaina but her feelings closed, unreadable to him. She was really angry with him, he couldn’t believe it.

Tahiri nudged him through the Force, _‘Stop pushing her, Jacen. She’ll come on her own and talk to you. Don’t worry.’_

_‘I know she will. I hope she will. Anakin’s return was supposed to bring all of us together, not farther apart.’_ He paused, glancing at Jaina again, _‘I guess it’s best to leave her be, for now. I don’t want to anger her anymore than I have…Oh Serleena, Jaina doesn’t know about Serleena!’_

Tahiri laughed, smiling outwardly, _‘That’s your problem, Solo. Not hers. What you need to worry about is making things better with your sister. Once we reach Borealis, Serleena becomes the military’s problem. Not ours, and not yours either.’_

Jacen gasped, smiling partly and then frowned when he noticed Jaina and Jag stand up, ready to leave. Jacen was about to stand himself, but Tahiri grabbed his hand, making him sit back down. _‘Don’t push her, Jacen,’_ she repeated.

Jaina said goodnight to Tenel Ka and thanked her for the dinner. She turned to Anakin and kissed his cheek, smiling at Tahiri but scowled at Jacen. As she turned, her dress swirled around, entwining her arm around Jag’s as they left. Tenel Ka smiled, sitting back down, “Tonight has certainly been full of surprises, has it not?”

“Indeed, m’lady,” Jacen paused, glancing at Tahiri, “I think maybe we should turn in, too. It won’t be long until we reach Borealis, but I want to get back on the Chameleon and make sure everything is alright.” He turned to his younger brother, “Coming?”

Anakin shrugged, “In a while. You two go ahead.”

~~

Once the doors shut behind them, Tahiri leaned on Jacen’s shoulder, giggling. But Jacen wasn’t laughing. First, he had Anakin to worry about and now he had to find a way to fix things with his sister. It was very rare when both twins were in an argument, especially since they were closer in age. They were each other’s halves. At least Jaina was happy about her engagement to Jagged Fel, something he wasn’t expecting, or maybe he did.

Jacen was the first one that suspected there was something going on between the two, but Jaina herself said there was nothing going on. And then Tahiri and Jacen found themselves in the same place as Jaina and Jag, making out in the closet.

“Hey, you know you can talk with me now. Anakin isn’t around,” Tahiri reminded him, bringing Jacen out of his reverie.

He shrugged, “I know… I was just thinking about Jaina. I know why she’s angry with me, it’s just…” he paused as Tahiri suddenly kissed him. “Was that to shut me up, ‘cause it worked?”

She smiled, “Partly. I’ve wanted to do that all evening…I just needed to get it out of my system.”

“I wouldn’t mind another one. I’d been dying to do the same all night,” Jacen mused, bending down and kissing his blonde goddess. “You think maybe when this is all over, we can finally go out on a date?”

“I thought we’d gone on a date. I mean, what was all that hiding about to begin with?” she questioned, “But a date would be nice…it’s a date.”

Jacen smiled, kissing her again.

~~

Anakin got up from his chair, sitting closer to Tenel Ka. Most of the plates and glasses had already been put away and the leftovers removed, so no one else was around to talk to. Tenel Ka smiled, facing Anakin, “It’s wonderful about Jaina and Jag. Now, we all have something to look forward to.”

Anakin fidgeted, “Tenel Ka, I need to confess something.”

She frowned, “What is it, Ani?”

“Actually, I need to ask you for advice about something. I would ask Jacen but he’s been holding back and I know I can probably ask Jaina too…” he started.

Tenel placed her hand on Anakin’s and smiled, “Whatever it is, Anakin you can say it.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know…I just have this weird feeling about Jacen and Tahiri. Before, I never really thought about it but during dinner, the vibe was really strong. I think Jacen and Tahiri are seeing each other.”

Tenel Ka’s face-hardened, thinking back to when Jacen asked her about her fleet. She felt too he was hiding something. But wasn’t sure what it was, and when Jacen sat next to Tahiri instead of next to her… Oh Sithspit, it made perfect sense.

“It’s probably crazy to even think…” Anakin drifted off, as Tenel glared at him, “Or not that crazy.”

“Have you confronted Jacen about this? How do you know this is true?”

Anakin shrugged again, “I saw Tahiri on the bridge. She said she was seeing someone new and special, but then Jacen interrupted us to tell us about your dinner…I could probably ask him again when we get back to Borealis.”

“Ask him,” Tenel murmured, “I know that sounds a little possessive coming from me, but a part of that still cares for him wants, needs to know. Ask him for me, Anakin.”

“I’ll ask them both.”

~~

Jag watched Jaina as she walked into their room and plopped on the bed, forgetting about her dress. She grabbed a pillow, holding it against her face and screamed into it. Whether she was screaming about their engagement or something else, he didn't know. Jag removed his other boot, settling down on the bed next to her. "Honey?"

She shrugged, removing the pillow from her face, feeling flustered, "Sorry. I just needed to do that to relieve the stress."

"Is the stress because of Anakin or our engagement?" he asked, taking the pillow and putting it aside.

"Not the engagement. I'm very happy about that, but my stress is more or less directed towards my brother..." she paused, standing up and pacing the room, "I just can't believe Jacen didn't tell me Anakin was back."

Jag frowned, "I had a feeling it was about that," she turned to him abruptly as he continued, "I saw the glares you were giving Jacen during dinner. Don't think I didn't notice, I did."

"He should have told me earlier...I don't know. I guess I'm angry with Anakin for not coming to me first and telling me he was coming back. But he's my little brother; to me he's never done anything bad."

Jag smirked, "And you think I never did anything bad when I was growing up?"

Jaina looked at him curiously, "Jagged Fel, a bad boy? I can't believe it...There's no way you could have been a troublesome child."

"Not troublesome, just arrogant - you saw that when we first met."

Jaina smiled, walking towards Jag, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I thought you were being cocky actually, not arrogant." She kissed him lightly, "About Jacen, think I should talk to him?"

"Of course, why do you think I brought up that little bit about me?" he joked and Jaina kissed him again.

~~

Jacen and Tahiri walked into the medical lab, looking around for the EMH. The two of them had arrived on the Chameleon a while ago; Anakin decided to stay a little longer with Tenel Ka and talk. But what worried Jacen even more was Serleena. He really didn't like the idea of leaving her on the Chameleon, especially since the EMH couldn't really leave the medical bay to check on her but he did have control of the ship, literally. His program was interwoven into the ships' system, so he could stay in the medical bay and still monitor the rest of the ship, checking each corridor and bay.

It still made Jacen wander why a Vong ship would have a holographic doctor on board since they were against technology, but the doctor was useful and nice. He had manners; he didn't question Tahiri when she pleaded for his help to save him.

"Master Solo, welcome back," the doctor mused, startling the young man from behind.

"You know our names now?"

The EMH smiled, "I met your younger brother earlier, Anakin. Don't be surprised. He nearly fell over the medical bed when he saw me. I don't blame him, especially with these nasty canine teeth," and the doctor showed off his teeth, causing even a shriek from Tahiri.

Jacen laughed, "Did my little brother do anything else while he was here? Maybe reprogram you?"

The doctor smiled, "Oh yes, he did. He found the main interface that controls my personality and added some of his own personality into my program."

"Anakin," he grumbled, "How's Serleena? Have you checked on her?"

"I have. I've been able to successfully monitor her from here. And to be cautious, I added an extra force field around her cell," he stated, walking over to the medical bed, "And I was able to hook up a connecting life support system that monitors her health system."

Tahiri smiled, glancing at Jacen, "Impressive. Was that Anakin's idea or yours?"

The doctor turned to her, "Mine. I still have some of my own old programming and training." He paused, "Master Solo, if I may ask - where did you go?"

"On board Tenel Ka's ship. You knew that; I told you before we left." Jacen looked him over, "Is your memory okay? Does it need to be jump started or something? I can ask Anakin took look you over since he seems to be the expert."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," he mused, opening up a small drawer and removing a small chip. "Just insert this chip into the back of my neck and my memory will be rebooted."

Jacen was about to grab the chip when Tahiri stopped him, "Wait Jacen, how do you know this chip won't make him turn against us? It's a memory chip. It could have Vong memories and feelings on it or something. And he's good. We don't want to corrupt him or something."

"Good point," he replied, putting the chip away, "I'll just ask Anakin to look you over, and I'll tell him to put your program back to the way it was."

"Oh no Master Solo, don't do that. I like this feeling of having a sense of humor. It makes me feel more human than alien," he smiled proudly, "I looked through the ship's data banks about the Vong. They're a horrible race, killing and enslaving people. They even frowned upon technology and technically, I am exactly what they despised. I don't want to be like them, Master Jacen."

Jacen smiled, patting his shoulder, "I understand, doctor." He glanced at Tahiri, "We both understand."

~~

Mara Jade Skywalker pulled off her flight suit, dressing into some 'normal' clothes. Luke really didn't want her to go and join Jacen, but she went anyway and so did the rest of the family, except him. Luke probably would have gone himself but he didn't want to leave Ben all alone. 

The Jedi Master set Ben on his other shoulder."I take it the campaign was successful?" He asked as Mara came out of the fresher with a dirty cloth.

Mara smiled, "It was. A group of NRI agents infiltrated the Vong base; a whole lot of the slaves revolted, helping the officers. As I was told, it wasn't much of a fight," she paused, looking at her husband, "Hey smile, Skywalker. The plan worked - your nephew's suicide plan worked."

"It's not that. I've just had this feeling since you came back. It could be nothing, but it's a really strong feeling. It's almost like a presence."

Mara frowned, "Unwelcome presence or welcomed presence?"

"Welcomed, I think but it's setting off an imbalance," he mused, glancing down at Ben's sleeping form.

Luke shifted his weight, handing him to Mara to put to bed. Mara took Ben in her arms and walked quietly to the nursery. A moment later, someone was at the door. Luke checked the chrono -- it was far too late for visitors and he wasn't expecting anyone. The Jedi Master slid his hand on his lightsaber as he stalked towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, pressing his thumb to the com. pad.

"It's your sister. Please open the door and put away your lightsaber, unless you think I'm come to kill you." Leia growled.

Luke smiled, allowing the door to slide open. Leia smiled, hugging her brother. She glanced around for Mara and when she didn't see her, Leia became worried but Luke set her at ease. 

"She made it back; she's just putting Ben to sleep," he paused, "Come in."

"Any word from Jacen, Jaina or Tahiri?" he asked, pouring a cup of caf for himself and Leia, but she refused.

"No, but I know they're safe." Leia mused, tapping her fingers on the counter and continued, 

"Luke, can I ask you something? Did you feel anything out of place, like something wasn't quite right?"

"I did. Why? You felt the same?"

Leia didn't say anything as Mara came back out of the nursery. The two women smiled at each other, relieved they were both alive.

"We both felt a presence, an imbalance in the Force," Luke replied, eyeing his sister, "but something tells me there's more to this. Leia, what else did you feel?"

Leia huffed, "Not feel. See. After the battle, I saw Anakin's spirit...my son. He said it wouldn't be long until we would finally be a family again."

"You think it's possible? Maybe Anakin's alive?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but there is that prophecy to consider. I know it was really vague and the chances are very slim…but Luke, I think it's true." Leia cried.

“What’s going on?” Mara asked, interrupting them.

Luke gasped, glancing at his wife and then at Leia, “Leia believes Anakin’s alive.”

Mara frowned again, looking at her sister-in-law, "Leia, I know you want this to be true; we all do but..."

"He's alive; my little boy is alive and he's coming home," Leia concluded, "My children are coming home."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Corran Horn followed Kyp into the landing bay. Everyone else had made it out safely from the confrontation at Coruscant, but no one had heard anything from Jacen, Tahiri, Jag or Jaina. Of course, Wedge contacted him a few times to ask if Jag had come in but all Corran could do was answer that he was safe. But that didn't ease Wedge's worry.

The Falcon arrived back safely last night and not a scratch on her, which was truly remarkable. Even if it wasn’t banged up and torn apart, Corran knew Han was careful.

"Hold on, Kyp," Corran mused, turning to the lieutenant on duty, "Any word from Jacen Solo or his twin?"

The young man shrugged, "Sorry, sir. We'll keep monitoring for incoming ships."

"Uh, you better monitor for a cloaked ship -- Vong signature." Corran suggested, glancing at Kyp, "I know, I still can't believe they were able to pull it off."

Kyp shrugged, "I guess that's one good thing that came out of all of this. The military has an enemy ship that they can play with."

A moment later, the lieutenant rushed from his console towards Corran and Kyp, "Sir, I think I have something. Something big is coming towards us. She's cloaked, it looks like...and another ship. A bigger one. Hapan."

//Queen of Hapes and  _ Chameleon _ requesting permission to dock.// Tenel Ka stated via com.

Corran smiled, reaching over the console, "Permission granted, your highness." All three were glued to the computer screen as the Chameleon uncloaked. It was a monstrous ship, making Tenel Ka’s battle dragon seem like a tiny ship. “I honestly can’t believe Jacen’s her captain. She’s a beauty. That ship would make any military pilot envious.”

“And make amateur pilots cry,” Kyp added, as the two glanced at each other.

They stared after the  _ Chameleon _ as it drifted into the docking bay and landed gracefully on the ground. It was almost hard to believe the ship was Vong in origin. Corran looked to Kyp, “Call Luke. Let him know Jacen’s back. Tell Han and Leia, too.”

Kyp didn’t dare take his eyes off the ship, walking out of the bay. He almost bumped into a crewman on his way out. Corran gasped as the  _ Chameleon _ ’s ramp lowered…it was almost reminiscent of the Emperor’s arrival on the second Death Star, except it wasn’t the Emperor. 

Jacen stood briefly at the top of the ramp, scanning the bay area. He smiled and then started down the ramp, but stopped when Tahiri appeared.

Corran squinted, he wasn’t sure but it looked like they had a prisoner with them. She was dressed in a black cloak, hood drawn over her face but he was sure she was Vong. Jacen met Corran first, blocking his view of the cloaked prisoner.

“Well Jacen, I’m glad you’re not dead and your campaign was successful. We all had our doubts for a while there,” Corran mused, as the  _ Chameleon _ ’s ramp ascended.

Jacen smiled, “I’m glad, too.” He turned back to Tahiri and then faced Corran again, “Can we have a security detail down here? Military personal, preferably.”

“Of course. For the ship?” Corran asked, “Any booby traps there we should know about?”

“No. There’s a doctor onboard, a holographic doctor. He’s not a threat; he actually hates the Vong. So if he suddenly appears out of nowhere, there’s no need to be alarmed. He has that habit, but I’m sure it’s a hologram thing.” Tahiri stated, glancing at Serleena, “but the detail Jacen suggested is mainly for her.”

Corran frowned, removing her hood, staring at Serleena but Jacen blocked his way again, “I’ll explain everything else later. Right now, we need her secured.”

“Understood. I’ll order a detail down here immediately,” Corran mused, glancing at Serleena one more time before leaving. “Oh, and by the way - I think Tenel Ka will have to park somewhere else. Crewman can give her new coordinates.”

Jacen smiled, clicking his com, “Tenel Ka, it looks like you’ll have to park somewhere else? Tenel Ka?”

No one answered. Jacen frowned, glancing at Tahiri but then she noticed a small flyer dock safely in the bay. Sure enough, a young redhead woman exited the flyer, removing her helmet. She smiled pointedly at Jacen and then spoke to a small mic on her collar in Hapan.

“Sir, the Hapan battle Dragon is moving away and leaving orbit,” an ensign reported.

“You’re not returning to Hapes?” Jacen asked Tenel Ka near him, carrying her helmet.

The blonde shook her head, “No, I am not. As long Ta’Chume is in custody and not a threat, there is no need for me to be there. Besides, it has been a long time since I have visited with your family. Call it ‘royal leave’.”

Jacen frowned, “I’m afraid it’s not gonna be much of a royal leave. Once Serleena’s in military custody, I’m going to ask for a trial.” Tahiri was silent as he continued, “The both of us agreed before locking her up, it would only be fair that she should have a trial.”

“I volunteer my services in any way possible,” Tenel Ka stated, as Luke, Mara, Leia and Han rushed into the bay. Leia was relieved to see her son alive, but was more curious about Anakin’s whereabouts and was confused when she didn’t see him.

“Jacen, where’s ---.” Leia was cut short as a second person left the flyer, removing his helmet and placed it under his arm. Leia almost cried out as Anakin walked towards his family, and hugged each of them.

Han leaned over to Mara, whispering, “Yeah, he’s home. But I wander where Jaina is.” Mara didn’t answer his sarcastic remark as Leia dropped to the floor, hugging her son.

Luke nudged Mara’s shoulder as he noted an x-wing sitting alone and in front, Jaina Solo was kissing Jagged Fel. Both were unaware that they were being watched until they came up for air and turned. Han, most of all, scowled at Fel but Leia didn’t care. She wanted to run up to them and hug them both, but Han kept her back. Jaina laughed, kissing her mom and hugged her aunt and uncle, while Han only glared at Jag.

~~

Anakin Solo fidgeted, not really listening to his brother tell his parents, Tycho Celchu and Gavin Darklighter and Corran about Serleena. He glanced in Jaina's direction. She held Jag's hand, listening intently but she seemed distracted. Anakin turned, looking at Tahiri and his brother. He didn't really remember her talking any during the whole meeting, but he was sure she probably said something.

"...I'm not vouching for Serleena, but we need to think carefully about what we're going to do with her." He finished, glancing at Tahiri, "Real carefully. Some of us are more likely to commit murder if this case isn't taken care of."

Tahiri smiled, "I hope that comment wasn't directed towards me, Jacen,"

He shrugged, "Somewhat towards you, but more to everyone else. I know you probably think we should have jettisoned her out of the airlock..."

"Airlock?" Luke questioned, "Tahiri, that’s not like you."

"Hey, she tried to ----," she stopped, remembering Anakin was in the room and quieted down, mumbling, "Never mind."

Gavin leaned forward, "I think it'll be best if Serleena remains in military custody until we can figure out what we're going to do with her next," he paused, glancing at Jacen, "Now, that's finished. I just wanted to congratulate you, Jacen and you too, Tahiri for our victory."

"It wasn't my idea. It was Anakin's. Tahiri and I just carried it out." Jacen stated, nudging his little brother.

"Oh yeah, it was my idea," Anakin mused, "So, do we get medals or something?"

Gavin laughed, glancing at Wedge, "No medals, Anakin. But now you're back, don't be surprised if more than a couple news outlets ask for an interview. The three of you are heroes now." He smiled, "Again, welcome back Anakin. I'm still not clear how it happened, but all the same - it's good have you home."

"Thanks," he mused, looking at Tahiri again.

Gavin then stood up, smiling at them all. Luke, Mara, Han and Leia started to leave but Gavin gestured they could stay. "You all can continue the meeting. Stay as long as you like; I just want to go over all my options, including the airlock idea." He turned to Luke, "I'll let you know as soon as I know." He left, followed by Tycho.

"I want to gather the Jedi together and tell them about Serleena," Luke added, nodding to Corran, "They need to know about her. Jacen you're welcome to come and tell them what you know about her, and the Chameleon. Tahiri, you too."

Tahiri smiled, "Sure. Just let us know the when and where, and we'll be there."

"Good." Luke finished, standing up gazing at his nephew, "And I didn't forget you, Anakin. You're welcome to come as well."

~~

Anakin waited until everyone left the conference room to talk to Jacen. He watched as Jacen and Tahiri exchanged affectionate looks before parting, leaving no doubt in his mind there was something going on. Jaina stopped him momentarily at the door, about to say something to Jacen but didn't and left, catching up to Jag. Jacen braced himself as he turned and faced his little brother.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Jacen asked, his arms still crossed.

Anakin shrugged, smiling partly, "Yeah. I wanted to ask you something. Remember earlier, when I said that you and Tahiri seemed to be getting along well?" Jacen smiled and he continued, stalking towards him, "I meant what I said. The two of you are close. It almost seems like a lot more than friends, maybe more along the line of lovers.”

Jacen frowned, uncrossing his arms and mumbled, “How did you know? How did you figure it out?”

He laughed, “I’ve seen the way you look at her. The looks you both give each other...it’s so obvious."

Jacen frowned, "Anakin...I..."

"Don't lie to me, brother!" Anakin shouted, shocking Jacen. "I know everything. I can't believe you. I told you to watch her but somehow that was interpreted into, 'maybe I should hook up with her and sleep with her'." Anakin growled, reaching for his lightsaber, "Not anymore, brother. Not anymore..."

~~

Anakin’s head bolted up, his eyes darting all around him. He was in the conference room, sitting alone at the table. Everyone had already left, forgetting to wake him. He growled, glancing at the chrono. It was late; really late. Anakin stood up, fixing his cloak as he walked out of the conference room, raking a hand through his messed up hair.

He thought he'd stop by his parents and have dinner with them but then he spotted a droid in the hall, doing maintenance work on a computer pad, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Jacen Solo's quarters are located?"

Anakin huffed, anxiously waiting for the droid’s reply. He didn’t even notice the shadow behind him, and someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped, breathing heavily as he faced his Uncle Luke. 

“Sorry, Anakin. I didn’t mean to scare you. It seems we forgot you were in the conference room when we all departed.”

He shrugged, “It’s no big deal. Everyone’s been used to life without me. Now, I’m back I guess it’s gonna take time for most people to adjust.”

Luke smiled, “C’mon. I’ve gathered all the Jedi together to discuss what’ll happen to Serleena. I know you don’t know much about the situation, but it’s good for you to become familiar with it now since Serleena will probably be the only thing the Jedi and everyone will be talking about.”

Anakin grunted, “Sure. Jacen and Jaina coming?”

“I just stopped by Jaina’s. She’s on her way, but I couldn’t find Jacen…or Tahiri,” Luke paused, turning to his nephew. Looking at the boy, the Jedi Master could have sworn Anakin knew about the two of them but let the thought slip. “C’mon. Everyone’s waiting.”

~~

Jagged Fel hungrily kissed Jaina, caressing her cheek. During the meeting, he thought she would have said something about their engagement. Her entire family was there but from glancing at her every once in a while, he knew she was distracted; probably thinking about Jacen and how to fix things with him.

Jaina stopped kissing him, sensing his thoughts and smiled, “It’s not that I’m not ready to tell them. I want so much to tell them, but it’s just not the time. Everybody’s preoccupied, worried about what to do with Serleena and there’s Anakin to worry about,” she paused, biting her lip, 

“Lately, it seems like he’s more pulled away from us. Like he’s somewhere else, withdrawn. Jacen was the same way when he came back.”

“He did seem a little distant during the meeting. But he was probably just bored.” Jag reasoned as Jaina then suddenly kissed him again. Jag welcomed the kiss, falling back onto the bed…

~~

Luke smiled, watching several of the Jedi file into the hanger. So, it wasn’t the most ideal place to hold a meeting but until Yavin IV was secured, any place that was vacant on the base would have to be their meeting place. He saw Ganner, Corran and surprisingly Kyp, mix into the crowd. Luke frowned, Kyp seemed to be uncomfortable in the room. Maybe it was because space was so little, or maybe it was because he wasn’t used to being around Jedi. During the war, Kyp Durron had basically been a loner, working more with the military than the Jedi themselves. But that was only because of the ‘goddess’ ruse Gavin thought of.

He glanced to his side. Mara nodded to him, standing in the shadows – the observer. Luke chuckled, turning his attention back to the Jedi. He looked at each one of them; it was still amazing there was even Jedi left considering many had died. More specifically, he was looking for Anakin but didn’t see him and then he noticed the boy find a place next to Ganner. He smiled at his Uncle as he began.

“Welcome,” Luke started, “First I would like to apologize for the lack of space.” Many of the male Jedi grumbled as he continued, “I can assure you that once Yavin is secured, I’m asking Booster to give all of us a ride home. Now, the reason why I called this meeting was to let you know about a couple of things. If you haven’t noticed or don’t know already, my nephew, Anakin Solo is alive and he’s back with us.”

Several of the Jedi turned, welcoming Anakin but a majority of them didn’t even bother to turn, realizing exactly how cramped they all were. “Besides Anakin’s return, there's another important matter we need to discuss. Many of you know that my other nephew Jacen was able to secure a Vong world ship, but you probably don’t know that we have in our possession the Warmaster's mistress.”

Luke braced the podium, leaning forward, “Before arguments begin, there’s something else you need to know about Serleena. She likes humans and she’s sympathetic towards the Jedi. These characteristics are very unusual considering most of the Vong hated us. She doesn’t hold any grudges against us.”

Ganner grunted, “Doesn’t hold any grudges? No offense Master Skywalker, but are you sure this Serleena is Vong?”

“I’m sure, Ganner.” He chuckled as Jacen and Tahiri suddenly showed up, followed by an embarrassed Jaina. Jacen and Tahiri split up, distancing each other while Jaina simply stood next to Kyp, holding her head low from everyone else’s view, and her Uncle’s. “The question is…” Luke started, gazing at all the remaining Jedi, “What are we going to do with Serleena?"

Corran shrugged, “Why is this even our problem, Luke? Your nephew handed her over to the military, as well as the Chameleon,”

“Yes, Jacen did that,” Mara added, leaving the shadows, “But the military doesn’t know anything about how the ship works. Serleena does. She designed it…so we can’t kill her, unfortunately. But leaving Serleena alone is suicide.” Luke turned to her as she continued, “It is and you know it. Jacen realized the same thing. If the military decides to put her under maximum security, they might as well do the same to that ship. Who knows? She might have planted a homing device of some type on there.”

Luke sighed, scratching his chin and then raised his gaze to his niece and nephew. Jaina didn’t know about Serleena until the meeting in Gavin's office. “Jaina, any comments?”

She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed, “Comments? I’m sorry to say this but I really wasn’t paying attention earlier during the meeting, uncle Luke. But you could ask my big brother what he thinks." Jaina turned, glanced at Jacen.

Jacen moaned, first he was considered a hero and now he held the key to Serleena's fate. He was the executor. But without her help, they would have never been victorious. “Uncle Luke, I wouldn’t worry too much about the Chameleon. I asked the EMH doctor if there were any abnormalities aboard the ship. He ran a diagnostic and didn’t find any. I even asked Tahiri to scan the ship and came up with the same results.”

“And Serleena? Should we trust her?”

Jacen stopped, thinking about his words. He didn’t want it to sound like he was for Serleena, but part of him was. “The fact is, without Serleena’s help, Tahiri and I would have never gotten aboard that Vong ship. I admit it was convenient she had access to a ship like that and was in favor with the Warmaster. But according to her, she’s always liked humans and favored the Jedi.”

“Why?” Ganner asked, “If she always liked us, why did she stay with the Warmaster and her people? If this had been earlier on in the war, and she asked us for sanctuary….”

“We wouldn’t have allowed it, Ganner. You think there was anyone among us that didn’t trust a Vong? Remember, they sent one of their own to assassinate us. But the difference is that Serleena helped us willingly. She didn’t have an ultimatum other than getting back what was rightfully hers – the ship. Her case is different. Yes, she is a dangerous woman but she can be of use to us.” Jacen reasoned, as several of the Jedi talked to one another.

“She should be punished and locked away,” Tenel Ka cried, as all the Jedi focused their attention on the Hapan Queen. “I agree she can be useful, but she is still the enemy, Jacen…If the 3rd Republic doesn’t know how to deal with her, the Hapens will.”

Jacen scowled, “No. Not an execution…we execute her, we’ll have lost so much more than we fought for.”

“What else do you expect us to do, Jacen? Let her roam the galaxy freely? We can’t do that. She’s too dangerous to have alive, dead or exiled.” Ganner pointed out.

Tenel Ka huffed, “I swear, my government will not execute her. If they do, I put those responsible under arrest. But I can’t guarantee your new Republic won’t do the same. But they probably will. Either way Jacen, we do not need any more reminders of that horrible war. People do not want to be reminded of that, and neither does your family.”

“I understand what you’re saying, highness. But we have the chance to use her knowledge to prevent something like the Vong invasion from ever happening again. It may not even be the Vong, but another race.” He paused, turning to his Uncle Luke, “We also need to think about our second generation. What kind of life they’ll have if this happens again.” Jacen huffed, “Do you want your son to live through that? To witness more death and pain than he can handle, Uncle Luke?”

Luke agreed, “No one deserves to go through that…it’s a miracle Ben’s even here” he paused, 

“No one wants any more death, pain and suffering. But retribution is not the way of the Jedi.”

“What other way is there?” someone yelled, “Serleena is Vong. That’s all we need to know and since she’s Vong, she needs to die.”

Kyp cleared his throat, stepping forward, “I can’t believe all of you?! I was on the strike team that brought Jacen and Tahiri to Coruscant. When I heard the two of them were able to capture a world ship and Serleena as their navigator, I couldn’t believe it. I don’t know what she told Jacen and Tahiri while they were all together, but I know if she hadn’t allowed him access to that world ship, we’d still be hunted down now and millions others would still be slaves.”

“Kyp’s right!” Jaina cried, looking at all the Jedi, “Did I just say that aloud?” She rolled her eyes, 

“We can’t just turn to vengeance for what’s right.” She turned to her Uncle, frowning, “What is going to happen to her?”

He shrugged, “Gavin’s deciding. He said he’d let me know once he figured something out. But whatever the outcome, we need to remember that vengeance isn’t the way of the Jedi and certainly not an option!” Luke glanced again at everyone before dismissing them. He waited while the rest of the Jedi filed out of the hanger before talking to Jacen. Mara kissed his cheek and left as well, figuring if she stayed, she'd probably yell at him and Jacen.

"I know what I'm talking about, Uncle Luke. I'm not crazy." Jacen stated, "but they probably think I am, and Tenel Ka...Why is she back here, anyway? Doesn't she have to go back to Hapes?"

He shrugged, "I think she called it extended leave. Prince Isolder is looking over things while she's here. Jacen, I hear what you're saying about Serleena. Maybe she can be turned from the Darkside and help us, but I'm not so sure. She's been with them for a long time..."

"Yes, but she's not like them! That's what I'm trying to say but no one will listen. She told me she likes humans and feels for the Jedi. The Warmaster himself could have executed her years ago if he felt she was a threat, but he didn't and now the Jedi want her blood."

"It's not blood. It's retribution for the pain and suffering they've been through," Luke added, "Corran and Mara aren’t thinking clearly. For them, punishing Serleena is an end to their pain."

tbc

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this was obviously inspired by a specific scene from Dawson’s Creek. 

Jacen breathed slowly as he walked towards his brother's quarters. He'd decided after meditating that it would be better to simply tell Anakin the truth, rather than wait for him to say something. He wanted to run it by Tahiri, but she wasn't there so he left a note.

He breathed slower, about to press the door com when Tahiri rushed up to him, out of breath and panicked.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I said I was going to face Anakin myself," Jacen mused, hugging her.

"I know, but this is as much my responsibility as it is yours..." Tahiri raised her head, "You're not doing this alone. I forbid you."

He laughed, "Baby, I think you should return to your quarters. Yes, this is about you but it's also about saving my relationship with my little brother. I have to be the one to tell him."

"No Jacen, you can't. I have to be the one to tell him. Things are really complicated between me and Anakin and it has nothing to do with you, it's just..." She took him aside, huffing, "Look, it has to come from me or else it's going to ruin everything. The two of us have been best friends forever...I've always been honest with him and I have to be honest with him now."

He hugged her again, rubbing her back, "Okay, we'll do it your way," Jacen smiled, "If you want to know the truth I've been second guessing myself the whole way over here."

"Maybe it's a sign," she mused.

Jacen shrugged, "A sign of what?"

"It's just that for so long, he's been everything to me, Jacen. I mean, he’s been my family when I haven't had any and he's the one person in my life that I can always depend on. And this? This is going to kill him!" she cried, gesturing to the door.

Jacen leaned back and looked at her, really looked at her and smiled, waving his finger, "Ah-ha! You never had any intention of telling him, did you? You didn't come over here tonight to tell him, you came here to stop me from telling him."

"That's not true. I tried to tell him on the  _ Chameleon _ , but then you interrupted us and then there was Tenel Ka's invitation to dinner…and well, things just went downhill from there."

"That's a good excuse, but I think you..."

"I thought I heard something down here." Anakin started, surprising the two from behind.

Tahiri smiled, breathing more heavily than before, "Anakin, uh, we were just--"

"Having an argument. Obviously. What about?" he finished, eyeing them suspiciously.

Tahiri looked down, fidgeting as Jacen looked his brother straight in the eye, gesturing to Tahiri, 

"Us, Anakin," Tahiri looked at him fearfully as he looked right back at her. "We were arguing about us. Me and Tahiri, there's an us now."

Anakin looked coldly at his brother as Tahiri bit her lip, looking away in despair. Jacen shrugged, 

"I'm sorry, bro. We didn't want to tell you this way."

"You didn't tell me."

Tahiri's eyes suddenly bolted up, staring at Anakin, "You know, don't you?"

Anakin smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, I know." He turned his attention to his brother, "So I when I told you to watch over Tahiri while I was dead, you took that to mean 'time to get it on with my brother's girlfriend."

Tahiri started crying, "It's not like that."

"I don't want to know the details. As my brother, you should at least spare me that pain," he paused, focusing on Tahiri, "My brother and my ex-girlfriend...the two people I trusted most in the universe were lying to me."

Jacen stepped in front of Tahiri, guarding her, "I started this thing. So, if you're going to get angry with somebody, be angry with me. It's not her-,"

"I don't think you're in any position to talk about what's fair. You were my best friend and my brother. My brother, Jacen. All my life I looked up to you and now, you're nothing to me. Sithspit, I brought you back from the dead to reward you for kicking Vong ass!"

Jacen said, "I know and I'm thankful to you for that, but Anakin I'm still your brother. We are brothers. You can trust me."

He laughed, "I'm finding that a little hard to believe right now. Everything you have said to me since I got back was a lie. One lie after another."

"No, Anakin. That's not true. Our lives growing up wasn't a lie...I love you. You're my little brother and I will do anything for you. Just don't punish her. She doesn't deserve that pain. I do."

He smirked again, walking backwards, "I have just one question for you, brother. Was it good sex? I mean, do the two of you actually love each other or is this attraction because of hormones?"

"This has nothing to do with sex!" Jacen shouted, glancing at Tahiri, "I love her. I really love her..."

"Just stop. I loved the both of you very much. And you Tahiri, I would have done anything for you and you know it. But now, I don't know. I don't even want to look at the two of you, it makes me sick!" he shouted, running down the opposite hall.

~~

Jacen wasn’t sure how long he and Tahiri had been standing in front of Anakin’s apartment but it couldn’t have been long. The two of them knew the news of their relationship wouldn’t be easy for him - Jacen thought the worst that could happen would be that he’d hate him and never forgive him. But to disown him was completely different, and even more hurtful.

He blinked, glancing at Tahiri, “You all right?” She turned to him, her expression telling him everything. He huffed, scratching his head, “What I don’t get is how he figured it out if we hadn’t told him before.”

Tahiri threw up her arms and cried, “I really don’t think that matters anymore, Jacen. He knows.”

“We know that but what tipped him off?” he reasoned, “I mean it wasn’t like we were flaunting it in front of him. We both decided to keep things hidden.”

“Whatever…He’s your brother, you figure it out. I need to go. I need to think,” she rambled, running down the corridor.

Still, Jacen knew Anakin couldn’t have figured it out by himself. Someone had to have said something or at least have some suspicion, someone that didn’t know to begin with. “How did he figure it out?” he wondered aloud and then he knew his answer. 

~~

“Tenel Ka!” Jacen shouted, pacing outside of her quarters as several people left their rooms, curious about his outburst. He sent them a mental message to go about their business, and they did as he shouted again, “Open up, highness. We need to talk.”

Finally, Tenel Ka answered, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him into the room, “Quiet down!” she snapped, glaring at him, “Now, what is it you demand to talk about?”

“Tahiri and Anakin. More importantly Anakin,” he sneered, “You were with him briefly after the celebration dinner. Tenel Ka, I need to know what you said to him.”

The Dathomerian warrior walked away from him and sat calmly on the bed, mumbling, “I have no secrets, Jacen. I haven’t lied to the ones I love.”

“You know then?” he whispered, “And Anakin? How did he know?”

She turned to him and shrugged, “I didn’t tell him. He really did figure it out on his own…I had some suspicion about what was going on, but I wasn’t sure until Anakin asked me for advice.”

Tenel Ka huffed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jacen frowned, looking, “I’m sorry Tenel Ka. I meant to tell you but when I realized you were Queen - I guess I figured it didn’t matter.”

“Does it matter?” she echoed, “We were friends, Jacen! Best friends and I loved you. I still do but I can’t do anything about that,” Jacen just stared at her as she continued, “Hopefully now, you’re more happy with Tahiri and have found your place.”

“Things are harder now. Anakin knows and Tahiri’s confused, and I’m completely lost,” he cried, 

“I’ve screwed up everything. Nothing makes sense anymore.”

Tenel Ka laughed, “Love never makes sense,” she glanced at him and smiled, “But I forgive you, Jacen.”

“You forgive me? You’re a lot more compassionate and understanding than Anakin and Jaina,” he commented, “Thank you.”

“Jacen, I didn’t have any motives behind giving Anakin advice. I just wanted to know the truth. That’s all. I never meant it to hurt you in the process.”

He smiled, “I believe you, Tenel Ka but I’m afraid it’ll be a lot harder to convince Anakin and Jaina.”

She frowned, “Why is Jaina angry with you? Did the two of you have a fight?”

“She’s been giving me the cold shoulder ever since Anakin returned. I think she’s angry with me for not telling her earlier about him.”

Tenel Ka grinned, “If that’s all, I don’t think getting through to Jaina will be a problem. She loves you. If you’re worried about her, I strongly urge you to redirect your worry towards Anakin. He’s more likely to do anything to make his pain go away.”

~~

Tahiri did not really care where her feet took her. She’d left Jacen alone so he could think and to deal with Anakin, and also to be by herself. Some months, though it seemed like a year ago, things were perfect in Tahiri’s world. She hadn’t expected to fall in love with Jacen, but when she was finally able to accept it she was more happy than any other time in her life.

But her world crashed down around her only minutes earlier. She crossed her arms, replaying the confrontation, the harsh words and pained looks. Tahiri never imagined that she would hurt this much if Anakin ever found out, but the hurt that she thought would hurt a little was too much. More physically than emotionally, she had grown a lot in the past year but now she just wished she was that naïve blonde girl again, always dreaming and with a quick wit.

Tahiri stopped, gazing upwards, whispering, “I’ll make it right. I need to make it right again.” With a whole new attitude, Tahiri reached out to the Force, looking for Anakin and when she found him, she opened her eyes and followed his essence.

~~

Jacen was unsure how to take Tenel Ka’s remark. He knew his little brother wasn’t dangerous - his lightsaber skills weren’t the best but he was still a kid. Jacen laughed, shaking his head as Tenel Ka glared at him, “That’s crazy, Tenel Ka. Anakin wouldn’t do anything dangerous to hurt someone.”

“Don’t underestimate him, Jacen. Remember when who he was named for,” she snapped, “You think Darth Vader was bad because he slaughtered thousands of Jedi? He’s nothing compared to what your little brother can do.”

Jacen’s grin dropped, suddenly realizing her words, “You think he’d hurt Tahiri?”

“I’d be more worried about you,” she mused, “Tahiri was his true love but you’re his brother, his blood. To him, you’re more of a threat than she is.” Tenel Ka smiled, “Just be careful, very careful.”

“Thanks Tenel Ka; I will.” Jacen smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing up and leaving.

Once he was gone, silently, Tenel Ka breathed, “May the Force protect you, Jacen Solo…and your love.”

~~

Jaina Solo fidgeted as she and Jag stood outside her parent’s apartment. She wanted to wait until later when all the mess with Serleena, Anakin, Jacen and Tahiri was cleared up. But if she waited until later, her engagement to Jag would simply be an addition to the family’s already growing post-war problems.

Jag nudged her shoulder, “Ya know we don’t have to do this. We can wait,”

She smiled and mused, “No, we can’t wait. I’m not waiting…besides, the sooner they know, we can finally focus on our wedding day and wedding night,”

“I thought you didn’t want a big ceremony?”

Jaina smiled sheepishly, “Jag, regardless of the fact I’m a tomboy and don’t really like dresses and skirts, doesn’t mean I haven’t dreamt about my wedding day…and the man I’d marry. Every girl has dreamed of their day since they were little. Even me.”

Jag kissed her forehead, “Speaking as your fiancée, I make it my personal mission to make sure everything is as you’d dreamed it would be.”

Jaina stared at Jag. She knew he was sweet, honest and loving but it still amazed her and she considered herself lucky that she found him, and realized that the friction between them was so much more. Jag frowned, lightly touching her cheek with an expression so innocent and full of concern, it made Jaina’s heart sink. She truly was lucky to have him.

“Darling, what is it?” he whispered.

She just smiled, “I was just thinking how blessed I am that I have you in my life, but more so since we’re going to be together forever, loving each other.”

Jag kissed both her hands, smirking, “We will, but first we need to tell your parents.” Jaina’s smile didn’t vanish as Jag reached up and pressed his thumb to the speaker. She just stared at him, her soul mate and her true love, and soon to be husband.

~~

Jaina frowned, watching her father pace angrily in front of her and Jag. Leia took the news of the engagement well, but Han on the other hand --- his reaction was quite the opposite. Finally, he stopped pacing, which relieved Jaina and he faced Jag. He started to say something, but thought against it and he started to say something else, “You’re not marrying my daughter.”

“Daddy!” Jaina cried.

“Han!” Leia scolded as he glared at her but she didn’t back down, “Jaina’s an adult. She’s not a baby anymore, we can’t tell her she can’t marry the man she loves just because you think she’s still a kid.”

Han grunted, “Sorry princess, but that’s the truth. They’re too young to get married.”

Leia laughed, crossing her arms, “Oh yeah? How old do you think I was when we first met?”

He shrugged, “No princess. That was different ----.”

“No Han, it’s not. Jaina is about the same I was when we met. She loves him Han. And Jag loves her,” Leia reasoned, glancing at Jaina, “Han, look at her. Look at her.” Han turned, facing his daughter. “She’s not that same girl anymore. She’s grown up as Anakin and Jacen have, and what Jag and Jaina have is special. Its something called true love, something most people can only dream about.”

Mother and daughter exchanged smiles as Han shook his head, “You’re still both too young…” 

Leia glared at him again and he relented, “Have the two of you decided where this little ceremony will take place and when?”

Jaina shrugged, “Does that mean we have your blessing?”

“Your mother’s right," he mused, as Leia smiled in the background, glad for once Han finally saw things her way. "You’re not a kid anymore - and you Fel,” Han started, raising his finger, “You better take care of her, ‘cause if there’s even one small problem or you hurt her, you’re in for a lot of trouble. Not only will you have to deal with me and her brothers, but her Aunt and Uncle. Her Uncle, who’s a Jedi Master and her Aunt who was a trained assassin.”

Jag glanced at Jaina, but she only smiled at him, “I understand sir.”

Tbc

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the chapter where the attempted rape happens.

Gavin Darklighter sighed heavily as he walked towards Luke’s quarters. The Colonel hated to be the one to deliver a ‘death sentence’ but that was the reality of the situation. He had never met Serleena, so he didn’t know exactly how dangerous she was but if she willingly helped Jacen steal the  _ Chameleon _ , that also made him think maybe she could be good, as Jacen had said. 

Maybe there was hope for her.

The sad thing was even though she was going to have a trial to decide her fate it wouldn’t be a fair trial. Gavin glanced down at the holo pad, or maybe it would be.

~~

Tahiri breathed slowly, thankful she found Anakin alone in one of the base's many lounges. She needed to talk to him, to sort through her feelings for him, Jacen and her own.

She started forward but stopped when he spoke, still staring at the window. "If you want to defend yourself, or defend him forget about it. There's no use."

"Anakin, you have to understand ---."

He turned to her, glaring, "I don't want to hear anymore. Just leave me alone, both of you."

"Please Anakin, you have to listen. Jacen and I, we...I love him." she mused, "I know it's probably not what you want to hear but it's the truth. I won't lie to you about that."

Anakin laughed, "Why not? The two of you have been lying since day one. Ya know what I'm curious about? How many people know? Someone had to have found out. Who knows?"

She shrugged, "Anakin..."

"Who knows, Tahiri?!"

She gulped, "Luke, Mara, your parents, Jaina and Tionne."

Anakin frowned, "The entire family knew but didn't tell me? You all wanted me to look like an idiot. Was that it?"

"No, Anakin. We wanted to protect you. We all did."

"I think it's probably a little late to protect me, Tahiri..." he retorted, shaking his head, "You just don't get it, why this hurt so much. Tahiri, you were my first love. To me, you could never do any wrong and the fact that you chose to run to Jacen after I died, to me, says I didn't mean anything to you."

Tahiri frowned, understanding him and cried, "You did mean something to me, Anakin. You were my first love, too. My first boyfriend and you could never do anything wrong in my eyes. You were a hero to me, I looked up to you."

He gazed up at her, "Still doesn't erase what happened..."

"I know, but it's a start." she mused, "I know things can't go back to the way they used to be; it's too late for that. But please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" he echoed, his face suddenly going dark again, "Forgive you? Is this what this is all about? Forgiveness? It doesn't work that way sweetheart. If I forgive you, it won't do any good because all you'll do is run to him and tell him I gave you my blessing. No, I won't forgive you or him."

"But you just said...?" she choked, "Anakin, what are you saying?"

He smiled wickedly, suddenly grabbing hold of her arms. Tahiri shrieked, trying to escape but somehow his small arms seemed a whole lot stronger than one's of a 17 year old. Tears fell from her eyes as she noticed his eyes blacken and she knew his rage, jealousy and hate had become something greater, more powerful and very deadly.

She struggled again to free herself but Anakin only smiled, laughing, "You can scream all you want, but he can't hear you. No one can hear you."

Anakin tore at her shirt...

~~

Tahiri screamed, struggling to free herself. Finally, she stopped struggling, closed her eyes and using the Force she pushed Anakin across the room. Once she realized he was unconscious, she ran from the room, nervously covering her bruises.

She could not believe Anakin tried to rape her…the same boy she grew up with and idolized tried to take so much more than her innocence. Tahiri gasped, almost dropping to the floor but she knew she had to continue. Tahiri ran forever until she bumped into Luke. The Jedi Master lightly grabbed hold of her wrists but Tahiri continued to scream, believing Anakin had her again.

“Tahiri, it’s all right. Calm down, you’re safe. It’s Master Skywalker.”

Tahiri mumbled his name under her breath, slowly glancing up at the Jedi Master’s face. Once Tahiri realized it was he she collapsed in his arms.

~~

Jacen Solo nervously paced back and forth in his Uncle’s quarters, glancing at Tahiri. He was shocked when Luke called and told him about Tahiri but he was even more alarmed when he mentioned the bruises on her neck, shoulder and her ripped shirt. 

Jacen didn’t want to jump to conclusions or point fingers but at that moment he could think of only one person that was capable of that act: his brother. 

Of course, Tenel Ka warned him to not underestimate him. He thought she was crazy at first but the Hapan Queen was right. Regretfully.

He looked up as Luke entered the room, silently shutting the door. The Jedi glanced at Tahiri and then at his nephew and huffed, “I know what you’re thinking, Jacen…”

“And what am I thinking, Uncle Luke? That I shouldn’t blame Anakin for this?” he retorted and then lowered his voice for Tahiri’s sake, “You know he did this. He tried to rape Tahiri, Uncle Luke. Tahiri’s even lucky he hadn’t gotten that far.”

“I know that. I know what he did but he’s your brother, Jacen. He’s your little brother.”

Jacen laughed, “And I’m supposed to be easy on him because he’s my little brother? If someone else had done this it would be very serious and the guy would pay, but it’s more personal because he’s my brother,” he paused, “No, this needs to be settled once and for all.”

“Jacen?” Tahiri groaned, trying to sit up but her side told her otherwise and she slumped back down. Jacen averted his eyes from his Uncle and knelt down next to her.

“Yeah baby? What is it? Are you alright?”

“Anakin. I tried to talk to him to make him understand but he wouldn’t listen. After he told me how he felt I told him I understood…and I hoped he could forgive me.”

“And he flipped out?” Jacen mused, “He attacked you?”

Tears returned to her eyes, “I only wanted to make things right…”

“Shhh baby,” he whispered, hugging her, “Anakin’s not here now. You’re safe. In fact, I want you to stay with Luke and Mara.”

“For how long?” she asked, glancing at Luke.

Jacen smiled, lightly touching her cheek, “I think it’ll be best if you stay with them until this whole mess is sorted out. Meditate if you need to heal, but rest also.”

Tahiri’s tears cleared somewhat but still she cried, “And you? What are you going to do?”

“Do what I have to do to stop Anakin…I’m going to fight him.”

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Jacen glanced at his Uncle but Luke looked away, torn between his nephews. He wanted to protect both of them; it's what he'd done since they were both children. But they weren't children anymore and as much as he wanted to side with Anakin, he knew Jacen's anger towards his brother was justified.

Luke faced him again, "The only thing I can tell you is you must do what you feel is right."

Jacen smiled, "Thanks Uncle Luke,"

As he started to leave, someone com'd the door. Luke and Jacen looked at each other for a moment before the Jedi walked to the intercom. "Yes?"

~<It's Gavin. I've decided. > ~

Jacen gulped as his Uncle allowed the Colonel to enter. Tahiri only sat up in her bed, tightly holding the blanket around her torn shirt. Gavin smiled at both Jacen and Luke but when he saw Tahiri's bruises, his shoulders fell. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it...Tahiri, it's a long story" Luke said, "You said you decided?"

"Yes, I have. The two of you know I don't like to give death sentences but in a sense I am the executor. I've decided that a panel of judges will be selected and they will determine Serleena's fate."

"And you've decided on who will be on this panel?" Jacen asked, hopeful he was chosen.

Gavin understood, "I have." He glanced at Luke, "You're number one, I will be your second, Wedge will be third and Corran will be the fourth chair."

Jacen's draw dropped, he couldn't believe he wasn't on the panel after he'd rallied for a fair trial. "Why? How come I wasn't chosen?"

The Colonel shrugged, "Tycho and I decided that since you're too close to this situation and most likely she'll be locked up, it would be better if you weren't selected. I'm sorry, Jacen."

"But at least your Uncle is first on the panel," Tahiri piped, "I don't trust her but she still deserves a day in court like everyone else."

Gavin scratched his chin, "Speaking of which, Luke, the first meeting will take place at 1000 tomorrow. Come to my office first."

"You're hiding the location of the trial?" Luke asked.

"For security reasons I am. See you tomorrow morning."

Tbc

Mended (CH20)

By obi's girl

Jaina smiled, stealing a peak at the white box set in front of her. After she and Jag told her parents they were engaged, Leia told her husband to take Jag and come back with him in a couple hours. She also added not to kill him and she asked for his blaster before he left to ensure he came back alive.

But Jaina wasn't that worried about her fiancée, hanging out with her father. Or at least concerned because she was more curious about what her mother wanted to give her.

"All right, you can open your eyes now!" Leia cried.

Jaina smiled, glancing down at the white box and was taken aback. Her hands glided over the soft white fabric of the dress, the lining, and the cross-stitched sleeveless back. "Oh mom, it's beautiful...where did you get this?"

She shrugged, "It's my wedding dress, sweetie and now that you're engaged, I'm giving it you."

"This was your wedding dress?" she asked, still feeling the silky fabric, "Mom, I can't have this. Besides, I don't want you to have to sew it up to fit my small form."

Leia laughed, "And you think I wasn't petite when I married your father? Jaina, I insist you take the dress."

Jaina smiled, looking down at the gown. She could picture herself walking down the aisle in that dress...and it seemed right.

"It is beautiful, mom. It's gorgeous and I guess it saves Jag and I money in the long-run," she mused, removing the veil and tiara...

"Wait a minute, I get to wear a tiara?" she asked, forgetting all her worries. Leia nodded yes as Jaina bit her lip, "I accept."

Leia smiled, "Wonderful. I'll make an appointment with a tailor to work on measurements." She smiled at her daughter again before walking into the next room. Jaina glanced at the tiara and the dress, and couldn't help but smile. It was going to be the wedding of her dreams.

tbc

Mended (CH21)

By obi's girl

Luke Skywalker looked down, fixing his cloak the next morning as Mara paced back and forth, angered she wasn't chosen to be one of the judges that decided Serleena's fate. She didn't understand that after all the Vong had put her through, why she wasn’t selected. Mara turned angrily to Luke as he faced her, "You know this is wrong, I should have the first seat. Not you!" .

“Mara, I understand how you feel. The Vong had put us through so much, but Gavin's already decided and I have to go, or I'm going to be late,” Luke reasoned, grabbing his lightsaber and saw Mara pouting. Mara wouldn't necessarily be "pouting" either, I don't think. “I'm not the only Jedi on the Council. Corran has a seat too."

"Has Gavin told you anything else about the Trial?" Mara asked, changing the subject.

Luke shrugged, "I suppose he'll tell me what I need to know when I see him...but you're probably more curious if it'll be an open trial."

Mara snorted, "I don't see why it shouldn't be. Practically the entire base knows she's here."

"I'll talk to Gavin. Who knows? Maybe since I'm first chair I maybe authorized to make it an open trial."

"I'd love it if you would..." Mara pleaded, "but you know me too well. If it was an open trial, you'd know exactly what I'd do...I'd kill her."

Luke frowned, "Mara?"

"What?" she yelled, "It solves all our problems...I mean, it's not like she has any friends. Everyone wants her dead."

Before Luke could argue, Tahiri cleared her throat, interrupting the two. 

"Tahiri," Mara started, smiling at the girl, "Good morning? How do you feel? Are you hungry? I can make something."

Tahiri smiled, "I'm not really hungry but thanks," she glanced at Luke, "Are you going to see Jacen this morning?"

"No," Luke said, "I haven't seen him since last night...I'm to report to Gavin's office at 1000. From there, I suppose he'll take me to the location of the trial."

"Oh," Tahiri whispered, carefully sitting down on the counter stool. Part of her was still aching from the encounter with Anakin. When she was settled, she noticed the both of them were staring at her and felt they were both concerned for her. Tahiri smiled, "Don't worry. I'm all right, I'm just still a little sore."

Luke frowned, "Did you go into a healing trance?"

Tahiri shrugged, "I did but I was worried about Jacen...I don't remember everything that happened last night but I remember Jacen saying he was going to confront Anakin."

"He is," Luke clarified, "but I don't think it's happened yet."

"And you didn't stop him?" Tahiri added, shocked that Jacen's own uncle wasn't going to interfere.

Luke shrugged, "Jacen and Anakin are adults..."

Tahiri glanced at Mara and then at Luke, "You know they're going to kill each other if no one intervenes."

Mara scowled, hitting Luke's arm and he winced, looking at Tahiri again, "I don't think Jacen would act that drastically..."

"No, I didn't mean Jacen. Master Skywalker, if Anakin tried to rape me after I tried to ask him for forgiveness, who knows how he'll react when he confronts his brother."

Luke and Mara frowned, looking at each other. Mara looked at Luke as he started to leave. 

Tahiri was confused, she knew they agreed to some arrangement but she wasn't sure what until Luke faced her again, "Tahiri, stay with Mara...I have to go and meet Gavin." Luke looked directly at his wife, "If anything happens, I know you'll take care of it. May the Force be with you both." 

tbc  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: This part of the fic is rated PG-13, you'll see why towards the end of the chapter.

Gavin Darklighter nervously tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for Luke. He glanced at Tycho, his second-in-command. If he were Tycho, he would have yelled at Gavin to calm down and relax. But he couldn't help it. Gavin stopped tapping his fingers and started to shake his leg. Finally, Tycho glanced at Gavin, giving him the look, and he calmed down.

"Don't worry, Luke will be here...Why are you so nervous anyway?" Tycho mused.

Gavin shrugged, "I'm not nervous about meeting Luke. It's meeting Serleena. After this meeting I'm going to take Luke down to see her. He hasn't met her before, but he knows more about her than I do. I guess I just hate not knowing what to expect."

"Then you need to learn to trust in the Force, Gavin," Luke asserted, entering the office and lowering his hood.

"It's easy for a Jedi Master," Gavin replied, shaking Luke's hand, "You're stoic all the time." 

"But we're still human," Luke reasoned as he glanced at Tycho and smiled, "No offense Gavin, but I thought this would be a closed meeting."

"After this meeting, we're going to see Serleena. It's necessary for me to be here since you're both judges on the panel. It's standard procedure."

Luke frowned, "Then I wish I could hire you to watch Jacen and Anakin..." Gavin was about to ask him about that but Luke started in on his own question, "I assume I know all I need to know about Serleena?"

Gavin said, "Depends on how you define, 'need to know.’ To be honest Luke, we don't really know enough about her...besides the fact that she's Vong and was the Warmaster's mistress."

"What about the files on the _Chameleon_? She had to have had a journal or diary about her involvement with the Vong, or in this case how close she was to the Warmaster himself," Luke added, "I could ask Jacen to talk to the doctor if he could search the ship's memory."

The Colonel smiled, glancing at Tycho, "I guess that takes care of the prosecution. Well, part of it anyway."

~~

Gavin glanced at Luke as he led the Jedi Master to Section 16B; Area 13 - one of the most secluded and lesser-known criminal cells on the base. The Colonel himself didn't even know about the section until he asked where Serleena could be held and wouldn't be likely to escape or be able to.

Nearing the cell, Gavin removed an ident. card from his pocket and showed it to the guard before sliding it horizontally through an automated door lock.

"This place is really hi-tech," Gavin pointed to specific places on the wall, "Motion sensors. After this place is locked up completely, the censors turn on so if anyone tries to break in security will know about it or..."

"Try to break out, Colonel," Serleena finished, smiling, "It's a pleasure to finally you and a Jeedai Master, I'm honored."

Luke stepped forward, removing his hood, "You've heard of me?"

She smiled again, "No, but I know of the Jedi."

"Tell me. How do you know about the Jedi besides through your people?"

Serleena snaked her head to the left, "My people had an encounter with your people years before the invasion. We could have killed you then but you had other problems."

Luke glanced at Gavin, "You mean the Jedi Purge under Palpatine?"

"Yes," she hissed, "But we didn't think of you as a threat then. You were weak, insignificant beings because you were being slaughtered by one man and not by an entire race."

Serleena smiled again, showing off her canine teeth, "One of you tried to infiltrate one our occupied worlds...and I don't mean recently." She paused, "I never knew his name but his ability to resist the Embrace of Pain intrigued me. Yes, I remember meeting him clearly...He was still recovering from the Embrace when I saw him."

Luke gulped, hesitant to ask the next question, "What did you do when you met him? How did he react?"

Serleena laughed, "Do you really want to know that?" She huffed, "I remember walking around him and examining his body. Finally I asked him how he did it?"

"He shrugged, glancing at me and asked me why I cared. I told him as far as I knew, he was the first to resist the Embrace and that fascinated me. I wanted to know more about his power, how he was able to do it. He relented and said he called upon the Force to sustain him through the pain, agony and loss of hope."

"And then?" Luke ventured.

"I asked him again about his power. He didn't reply immediately but when he did, he said the Force flowed through all living things," she said, smiling at Luke, "You sure you want to know the rest? It gets nasty from here; almost disturbing."

"Yes," Luke replied, despite her warning.

Serleena shrugged, "All right. I removed his bonds and threw him onto the cold floor. He tried to get up but I stopped him, straddling his waist...I did as you would call sexually abused him but it was only because I wanted to know the truth about the Force."

Luke glanced at Gavin and Tycho, as he gestured to the guard. "I think that's enough for now. Thank you Serleena for your cooperation."

Tbc

Luke remained silent as he, Gavin and Tycho left the facility. He didn't want to say anything while they were interrogating Serleena, but the case against Serleena had just opened up immensely. Now, they had partial evidence that Serleena could have been possibly involved in the murder of Wurth Skidder - though it was believed he had no other contact with other Vong while in captivity.

Once they were a safe distance away, he turned to Gavin and Tycho, "She met Wurth Skidder and..."

"Could have very been the one that murdered him," Gavin finished, "But it still doesn't answer the question: was she involved with the Warmaster then, or is her affiliation with him recent?"

"Kyp Durron finds out about this he'll demand to be at the trial, or worse confront Serleena," Tycho added.

Luke breathed slowly; Serleena's story had become a lot more complicated than expected. He wished he could probe her using the Force but that was impossible because Vong were immune to Force powers. "I want to talk to the Jedi."

Gavin hesitated, "I'm not sure, Luke. This is a very delicate situation..."

He crossed his arms, but didn't intend to do it to intimidate him, "Would you rather I be silent and leave them in the dark? They're as much involved in this as anyone else, but more so since they were the target throughout the entire war."

"I understand what you're saying Luke. I want them to know what's happening, but if Kyp's there I strongly suggest you don't say anything about Skidder's connection to Serleena."

He smiled, raising his hood again, "I don't intend to." Luke turned to Tycho, "We need to meet - Gavin, Wedge, Corran and myself to discuss the situation further. Have any suggestions for a location?"

"Low profile?" he asked, "Maybe there's a room in this building...I'll see what I can find and I'll get back to you both."

~~

Jacen raked a hand through his hair, trying Anakin’s com from his apartment for the tenth time. He didn’t want to rush out and look for Anakin himself, especially in the state his little brother was in. Remembering who Anakin was named for, Jacen decided against that and instead to search for him via computer. But he wasn’t having any luck and ready to give up and look for him himself.

He turned briefly as his someone arrived to talk to him. He reached out with the Force, hoping it was Anakin but drooped his shoulders when he realized it was only Jaina. Well, he thought, I did need to talk to her about Anakin.

Jacen stood up, fixing his cloak as he answered the door. Jaina stood there, hands in her 

pocket as she looked back at Jacen and smiled, “Hi. Can I come in?” He moved aside, allowing her to pass. She looked around the apartment a bit before facing him, “Where’s Tahiri?”

“She’s staying with Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke…It’s a long story,” Jaina looked down, unsure what to say. “What are you doing here?”

Jaina gazed up at him, “We need to talk…about us,” she stated, “I meant to talk to you after the meeting, but you were stressed about the whole Serleena thing…”

“I still am stressed about that but go on,” Jacen added.

Jaina gasped, looking directly at him, “Anakin was dead. He died on Myrkr - we all felt him die and we knew going in it was unlikely we wouldn’t all come back. Now, here we are months later and our baby brother is home. Mom, for the first time, doesn’t cry when she goes to sleep because she knows her boys are home where they belong…and Anakin does belong here and so do you.”

“Jaina, I…” he started but stopped, allowing her to continue.

She smiled, “I know I’ve been cold with you since Anakin came back and I’m sorry…It hurt he didn’t appear to me and tell me everything was going to be all right. I would have been better prepared,” she paused, “You may find this hard to believe but after Anakin died I was angry with him for leaving me, probably more so than you. The thing is I felt you come back to me even before I saw you again and Anakin…well, I sensed something wasn’t right but I wasn’t sure what. Again, I’m sorry I was cold with you. Now, what was it you were going to say?”

“Anakin tried to rape Tahiri,” Jacen started, “I know it’s probably not what you wanted to hear, but that’s why she’s staying with Luke and Mara.”

Jaina was silent for a moment. First, she was angry with Jacen for not telling her about Anakin and now her little brother was guilty of hurting someone else. Jacen could tell her emotions were torn. He glanced at the computer, “I’ve been trying to locate him via computer but I haven’t had any luck. I tried also through our bond but it looks like he’s severed the bond - I can’t sense him anywhere.”

“And here I was defending Anakin…” Jaina mumbled, looking at her brother, “We need to look for him before he hurts anyone else. Even if we can’t sense him through the Force, we can still find him through the process of elimination. Think Jacen. Where would he go when he’s angry?”

Jacen shook his head before suddenly bolting for the door. Jaina shrugged, following him hoping they would find Anakin before it was too late.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posting this chapter early since I have a bridal hair trial updo appointment on Friday afternoon. I'm getting married Oct. 3, which isn't too long from now.


	9. Chapter 9

Tahiri Veila moaned, rolling her shoulders as she walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She had spent the whole morning in a healing trance and it helped for the most part, but she still felt like she should be doing something instead of hiding. She knew she wasn’t going to visit with Anakin anytime soon because of what happened during their last encounter.

She hadn’t counted on him returning from the dead but he was there, and now things were even more complicated than they were before. And Jacen…More than anything all she wanted was to hear from him but he hadn’t called since the incident. Actually, she hadn’t heard from either brother since the incident and began to worry. Anakin was out of control, but if he confronted his brother all hell could break loose and Jacen would be caught in the crossfire.

“I can’t let that happen...” Tahiri mused, dropping the cup on the counter and started for the door, but stopped when Mara entered the room. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Tahiri rolled her eyes, “I have to go to him.”

“You can’t.” Mara replied, “You can’t go to Jacen, Tahiri. I promised Luke I would watch you and keep you safe. You know I won’t break that promise.”

Tahiri grumbled, “I know,” She walked tiredly back to the counter, sitting on the stool again, “But I can’t stay here and do nothing. You can’t expect me to do nothing. If Jacen confronts Anakin, he’s going to be seriously hurt or worse, Anakin might kill him.”

“I don’t think that’ll happen…Jacen called earlier while you were asleep. It seems Anakin has disappeared. No one knows where he is. Jacen can’t even sense him through the Force.” Mara added, “Wherever he is, I don’t think he’s causing any damage.”

Tahiri huffed, glancing at the door and then at Mara, “You could come with me. You wouldn’t be breaking your promise to Luke if you stuck with me while I talked to Jacen.”

Mara laughed, “You’re not going anywhere, Tahiri, unless either Luke or Jacen talk to me and say it’s all right.” She glanced at the door, raised her hand and automatically locked the door. “Just in case you decide to make a run for it.”

“I’m a prisoner here? This really isn’t necessary, Mara. I’m fine. A little sore but I’m fine, and Jacen needs me. I need him. I need to talk to him.”

~~

Jacen glanced at his twin, as the two of them neared the Chameleon. Jaina hadn’t said anything to him about Anakin since they left his apartment, but he knew she wasn’t angry with him anymore. Still, she seemed distracted, not even thinking about their current situation but more about a certain Chiss pilot.

He rolled his eyes, “So, have the two of you decided on a date yet?”

“What?” Jaina asked, looking at him.

Jacen shrugged, standing at the foot of the ramp. “You and Jag. Have you decided on a date yet?”

Jaina laughed, striding up the ramp as Jacen followed her. She stopped abruptly when she realized she didn’t exactly know where to go because she wasn’t familiar with the ship’s layout. She turned to Jacen again, gesturing for him to go ahead and lead the way to the bridge. “No seriously, have you thought of a date?”

“Not really. I’d just figured we’d be married after the trial…Of course, if the trial is really long we’ll have more time to plan I guess.”

Jacen stopped in his tracks and turned to her, “Jaina, to be honest, I really don’t know how long the trial might take. It could be months to a year…you want my advice? Don’t wait. It doesn’t have to be a big wedding as long as you know for sure you love Jag, and that you really want your life to be with him.”

“I do want my life to be with him…you really think I shouldn’t wait ‘till after the trial?”

“No one can tell how the trial will go. Serleena will either be executed or the military may decide to keep her locked and throw away the key,” Jacen mused, “C’mon, let’s find Anakin.”

~~

Anakin huffed as he tried to call up the doctor's program. He didn't want to talk to Jacen, Tahiri or anyone else in his family and he figured talking to a holographic doctor was better than talking to no one. .

The EMH turned to him and smiled, "Ah Master Anakin, it's good to see you. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to someone...I guess, you'll do. At least with you, I know I can't be hurt," he mused, frowning again, "I can't stand the pain anymore, doc."

"Is this physical pain? Are you hurt?" he asked, believing his hurt was external.

"No, I didn't mean that. It's ---," Anakin pointed to himself, "I'm hurting in here. It's a hidden pain caused by the people I loved very much. But it's a deep pain...I almost hurt one of the people I loved. I didn't want to but something inside of me wanted to."

The doctor smiled, "I trust your friend is all right, now? She's not hurt anymore?"

"I don't know...I hope she's all right. She was just trying to apologize for her actions and I lost it. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that," he cried as his brother and sister appeared. Anakin scowled, ignoring the doctor, "What's this? You're both going to tell me I need help?"

Jacen carefully stepped forward, "Anakin, you do need help...Look, we can work this out."

"No," he retorted, glancing at Jaina, "You had your chance to tell me everything from the beginning. But instead all you did was lie; one lie after another. Everything you told me was a lie!"

Jacen shook his head, slowly walking towards him again, "Anakin, I haven't lied to you."

Anakin glanced at his sister again, "There's no need for you to be here, Jaina," Anakin started, "Be with Jag, enjoy your time together."

"I will but I'm worried about you, Ani. And I'm not leaving here until this is settled." Jaina said. 

Anakin scowled, looking down, "Then I'm sorry." Jaina was about to question him again but she stumbled backwards, literally picked up and thrown against the wall. She moaned, glancing once at Jacen and Anakin before passing out.

Jacen circled around him, "You didn't need to do that, Anakin. Jaina wasn't a threat. She was just trying to help you."

He laughed, "If she was so concerned for me, she would have come to me earlier and told me what was going on between you and Tahiri! I knew she knew, everyone knows about the two of you and the funny thing is, no one seems to care...except for me."

Jacen glanced at his own lightsaber; he didn't want to use it on his own brother but if Anakin attacked, he would be forced to unless he managed to calm him down. "Anakin, I know you're hurt but believe me, it was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Never was your intention? What exactly was your intention, brother?”

“Anakin, this is ridiculous!” Jacen shouted, looking at Jaina and then at his little brother.

“Enough!” Anakin barked, glancing at the doctor, “Off.” Before the doctor could say something, he vanished, leaving the brothers’ alone and to their anger.

Jacen gasped, stepping back as Anakin’s hand hovered over his lightsaber. He squinted his eyes, staring at his little brother. Anakin growled, staring back at his brother, lightly touching his lightsaber. Jacen’s eyes suddenly widened as Anakin grabbed his lightsaber, holding its blue blade close to his head. He swiftly removed his lightsaber and ignited it, circling around Anakin, “I don’t wish to fight you, Anakin.”

He laughed, “It’ll be easier for me to kill you, brother,”

  
  


“Kill me?” Jacen echoed, rolling to the left as Anakin struck his blade. Jacen huffed, successfully blocking him. “Anakin, this really isn’t necessary,” he cried, breaking away and pushing Anakin across the room, using the Force.

Ani shook his head, glanced at his brother and jumped to his feet. He held out his hand, calling his fallen lightsaber and attacked again. Jacen knew his moves so he could anticipate what he was going to do next, but at that moment, he needed to find a way to escape and take Jaina with him. She was still out cold. He slightly nudged her through the Force but had to stop to block another of Anakin’s blows.

Jacen rolled his eyes, kicking his brother in the stomach. Anakin moaned, throwing his lightsaber. Jacen didn’t need to turn around to know where it landed - right next to his sister. He wanted it to land there, but he needed to distract his brother. Anakin shrugged, prepared to fight hand to hand.

"C'mon!" Anakin yelled, beckoning his brother.

Jacen looked at Jaina again; she was still out but she was starting to regain consciousness. "Anakin, stop this!"

Anakin growled, calling his lightsaber to his hand and twirling it, "I wasn't the one that lost control..." He mused, raising his lightsaber, ready to kill his own brother.

Anakin laughed as the blue blade, right on top of his brother's head but stopped dead in its tracks as another lightsaber suddenly intercepted it. The mystery lightsaber swirled about until 

Anakin lost his grip and the saber was thrown to the ground. Jacen let out a loud sigh of relief, nearly dropping to the floor as he gazed up...

Jaina Solo, oldest twin and daughter of Han and Leia Solo, held two lightsabers', her own and her brother's. She twirled both of them about, the hiss of both blades smoking as one hit the other. Jaina turned and smiled at Jacen, but scowled when Anakin got up. He started for the door, but Jaina closed it using the Force. "You were wrong, Anakin. You did lose control and I can feel you delving deeper into darkness. It shouldn't be like that. Come back to the light, little bro," she cried.

Anakin glared at Jacen and then looked at his sister, "I'm not a child anymore, Jaina. You can't protect me."

Jaina sighed, tossing the extra lightsaber to Jacen and Jaina raised her hand and pushed Anakin against the wall, knocking him completely unconscious.

~~

Jacen gasped again as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. He still couldn’t believe Anakin wanted to kill him to end his own pain…except if Anakin had actually killed him, he would not hurt himself but Tahiri as well. She would feel Jacen’s death and would probably give up on love completely and shut herself off from everyone.

“We need to get him somewhere he won’t hurt anyone,” Jaina stated, glancing at Jacen.

Jacen shrugged, looking at her, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem…I’d knocked him out a few times during the duel before you woke up…I know a place. You don't have to come with..."

"What if wakes up and you boys start fighting again?"

Jacen started to reply but he soon realized it was pointless.

~~

Jaina frowned as she watched Jacen lock the manacles around their little brother's wrists. She really didn't like the idea of imprisoning but as long as he wasn't able to hurt anyone, she supposed it was all right. Jacen glanced at his Jaina as he stood up and placed the key in his jacket.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jaina asked, staring at Anakin's sleeping form.

Jacen shrugged, "We have to. He can't hurt anyone this way. Don't worry, Jaya...he won't be alone. I'll talk to Ganner or something and tell him to bring Ani food and water."

Jaina shuddered, "It's so horrible...I can't believe we'd resort to locking up our little brother in chains to prevent him from hurting anyone. I almost feel sorry for him."

Jacen smiled, resting his arm on her shoulder, "Believe me, Jaya, if none of this had happened, we wouldn't be in this situation. I hate locking him up too but right now it's the only solution. And we can't exactly kill him; he's our baby brother."

Jaina sighed, turning, "I still don't like it..." She tiptoed up and kissed Jacen's cheek, "But I'm glad you're not dead, too."

"I'm glad, too. Dying is terribly overrated."

~~

Jagged Fel rubbed his eyes as Jaina continually com'd his door. He wearily walked to the door, surprisingly, not falling or tripping over anything in his quarters. He smiled as Jaina reached up and hugged him tightly. Jag smiled, hugging her back and kissed her cheek.

"Jaina, what are you..." Jag asked but before he could continue, Jaina kissed him passionately. "Well, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Jaina smiled, staring up into his eyes, "Let's get married."

"Now?" he cried, "I thought you wanted to wait?"

She shrugged, "I did...I wanted to wait until the trial was over but I talked to Jacen and he made me realize something. If you truly, deeply love someone and that person loves you back, then you can't wait several months to be with them. You have to live in the moment."

Jag smiled, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "I have no qualms about having a small wedding. I want to be with you,"

"I want to be with you too, Jag. Always and forever, to share my life with you," she cried, kissing and hugging him again.

"Let's do it."

~~

"I realize this is a bit of a short notice, Master Skywalker but Jaina and I can't wait several months," Jag started as the Jedi Master prepared the altar.

"I'm not angry, Jag. Marrying the two of you lifts my spirit...there's been a lot of pain and suffering as of late..." he drifted off and then returned to himself, "I'm happy to marry you both."

Jag smiled at him and then as he turned, his smile widened when he saw Jaina in her wedding dress. She glided down the aisle without incident, like it was natural and locked her arm through Jag's and turned to her Uncle, "Thanks Uncle Luke for doing this...Oh, I called mom and dad while I was dressing. They're on their way."

"And we're here!" Leia cried, holding Han's hand.

Jaina smiled, everything was perfect.

~~

Luke Skywalker smiled at his niece and soon-to-be-nephew as Jaina rested her right hand over Jag's. Luke remembered attending his sister's wedding; he'd arrived a little late but Leia was happy that he was able to make it. Years had passed since then and now Jaina was an adult, and ready to be married. He was shocked when Leia told him she gave Jaina her wedding dress; he'd always figured it was old and hidden away somewhere in the apartment but Jaina looked beautiful, and he could feel through the Force, she was more happy than she had ever been in a long time since the war started.

Like her mother, Jaina herself had been through a lot of hardship since the Vong war started. She and her brothers were forced to grow up a lot sooner than they expected, but Jaina more so after she lost Anakin and Jacen.

He frowned partly, what was happening with Anakin and Jacen? Last time he checked, Jacen left to confront his baby brother but he wasn't sure about the outcome. The two of them probably dueled and exchanged some harsh words...

It didn't matter, Luke thought, smiling at Jaina, it doesn't matter now.

The Jedi Master smiled, resting his hand on top of Jaina and Jag. "In the Older Order, marriage was once forbidden. Duty came before love but times have changed since then. A lot has changed...Years ago Jaina, I attended your mother's wedding." Luke smiled, glancing at Han, "And none of us will ever forget what it took for that to happen."

Han lowered in his seat, mumbling a Corellian curse but Leia only patted his arm and kissed his cheek.

Luke turned to Jaina, "Jaina, I trust you've prepared your wedding vows?"

"I have," she mused as Luke removed his hand from hers, and Jaina covered both her hands over Jag's. "I have waited my whole life to find true love, even though love and relationships came second in my life. I always believed a family would come later when it was convenient, when I didn't have any other attachments. And then I met you. I can never fully tell you how much I love you because it's impossible, but I know deep in my heart, in my soul I have always loved you Jag. And it always will be that way, always and forever, our love will be."

Jag smiled, glancing at Luke and then looked at his bride, "I really don't know how I can top that, but I'll try," Luke chuckled and then quieted down as Jag continued, "I've never been used to expressing my emotions and feelings...Look, where I was raised. I had built up these shields, emotional shields but somehow, with time, you broke them. I never understood you -- I guess that's why I loved you so much. But I knew, once I saw you again, I had to make you mine. Our lives were destined to be entwined together, since the very beginning when we met on Ithor. It's like what you said, 'Sometimes a meeting is only a meeting, and other times it's a prelude to something else.' Ours was a prelude to something greater, a love that we'll share forever and beyond."

Luke smiled, placing his hand again over Jag and Jaina's, "Jag, Jaina, repeat these words as I say them...Bounded by fate and love, I promise to love and stand by you through life's trials, to honor you 'till death."

Jaina smiled, placing her left hand over Jag's as they both repeated the vow. "Bounded by fate and love, I promise to love and stand by you through life's trials, to honor you 'till death."

Luke smiled, letting go of both their hands, "It is my greatest honor to name the both of you man and wife," Jaina and Jag turned to Han and Leia, "May I present Jagged and Jaina Fel."

Tbc

Mended 28

By obi’s girl

Jagged Fel smiled as he watched his wife sleep beside him in early hours of the morning. Jaina Fel. It still seemed unreal to Jag that Jaina was going to spend the rest of her life with him. He quietly raised his hand, lightly brushing through her hair. He smiled, watching the small brown strands glide through his fingers. Before meeting Jaina, Jag never even thought about settling down and a family. His duty always came first above everything else and he supposed Jaina was the same way before she met him. Jag smiled, bending his head and kissing her head. Now, he had Jaina and a family. His family, his children, grandchildren and their grandchildren…

I’m thinking too far ahead of myself. Jaina and I were just married last night. It’s too early to think about a family, or maybe it isn’t? How do you even plan these things

Jaina turned over and faced Jag. Her eyes were still closed but she looked comfortable. Jag nodded, reaching his arm around her shoulder and hugging her closer to him. “Could you stop worrying so much, Jag?”

He smiled as Jaina opened her eyes and stared up at him, “You could feel my worry?” he asked.

“Your emotions come off in waves. It’s not new to me. You have this aura in the Force…It’s almost like a burning star that never stops burning,” she smiled, snuggling closer, “Don’t worry, honey. We have all the time in the universe before starting a family of our own.”

Jag kissed her shoulder, grinning, “I guess we do. In Chiss society, after two people are married, man and wife usually don’t wait to have children.”

Jaina sat up, staring incredulously at him, “Well, that’s very interesting but I am not gonna get pregnant within a week after we’ve been married. Wouldn’t you rather wait? I know I would.”

He shrugged, “Don’t worry, I don't want to give up our time together for a while and you’re right. We shouldn’t rush into the whole idea of having a family,” Jag smirked, “but if we were to have children one day, have you thought of any names?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about…what about you?”

Jag frowned, “I guess I really haven’t either, but I know I want a boy. There has to be at least one boy in the family. You?”

Jaina shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean I have two brothers already and I know what male hormones can be like if provoked. I‘d like a girl. Of course, she’d have to be stubborn like me and have my flare for independence, and mechanics. She’ll never wear skirts and those pretty little dresses and play with her hair, but I was never like that growing up. I hated those things.”

“How ironic it would be if she turned out to love dresses and play with her hair. She would just drive you crazy,” Jag joked.

Jaina rolled her eyes, smirking, “She probably would, but if that’s what she likes to do, I won’t discourage her. Hey, ya know I just thought of something about their names, well, their last names anyway. You think they should be hyphenated, or just ‘Solo’ or ‘Fel’?”

“I don’t know. I just assumed their last names would be like ours and there wouldn’t be anything special about them,” Jag paused, “No, let’s not worry about this now, especially if we don’t plan on having children right away.”

Jaina smiled, kissing his cheek and rested her head back on his chest, “You’re right, honey.” Jag smiled. “But if she starts playing with dolls and nags you to buy a 500 credit party dress, it’s not my fault.”

Tbc

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Luke Skywalker crossed his arms pacing about the room Tycho found that would serve as the trial’s temporary location. Last night, he was able to relax but this morning he had to work again. The Jedi stopped pacing and turned to Tycho, “I like it. Call Gavin and Corran and notify them of the location. Wedge is on his way already.”

Tycho bowed, turned on his heel and left the room as Wedge entered. The Corellian smiled as he approached Luke and hugged him, “I heard about last night. Jag left me a small message with Syal. How are they Mr. and Mrs. Fel?”

Luke shrugged, “Probably enjoying their extra hours of sleep this morning. I thought Jaina wanted to wait but I guess she changed her mind. Both their vows were beautiful. There was a small reception afterwards but nothing big and then Jag stole Jaina away. But I really thought they would have waited.”

Wedge smiled, “Luke, think about it. The two of them had been in love for a long time --- and Jaina’s a ‘Solo’. You really think she would have waited several months to be married?”

“Probably not,” Luke replied, suddenly becoming serious, “I need to talk to you about Serleena. I assume Gavin has briefed you of the case against her?”

“I know she was the one responsible for allowing your nephew access to the  _ Chameleon _ .”

Luke frowned, “I’m afraid there’s more, a whole lot more but you must remember everything is classified. Nothing can be talked about in the media before the trial. Gavin and I interrogated Serleena in her cell a couple days ago. We asked her some questions. One of them particularly on why she ‘likes’ the Jedi.”

“And?”

The Jedi Master lowered his voice some more, “Remember when Wurth Skidder infiltrated one of their bases? Serleena was on that base, too. She’d known about Skidder, not who he was, but that he was a Jedi and was fascinated with his ability to resist the Embrace of Pain. She visited him in his cell, asking questions about his abilities --- she raped him, Wedge. He’d already been badly tortured and Serleena’s added assault probably killed him, and not the Warmaster as we thought.”

Wedge gasped, “That’s deep. Now, what do we do?”

Luke shrugged, “Go ahead with the trial, but ask questions selectively. We need the case to be solid,” he paused, “This goes against what Gavin wants to do but I want this trial to be open. Nothing should be kept secret.”

“Then you’re gonna have to find a way to keep Kyp Durron from coming because if he knows the truth about Serleena, he’ll demand to be there and nothing will stop him.”

~~

Jacen Solo huffed as he waited for someone to answer the com. He’d been standing outside of his Uncle Luke’s and Aunt Mara’s quarters for the last hour. After he and Jaina split up, Jacen tried to meditate to calm his nerves and sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tahiri. He needed to see her.

Finally, Mara answered, holding young Ben in her arms, "You're here to talk to Tahiri? Come in."

Jacen followed his aunt inside, making himself comfortable in the living room as Mara went back to tell Tahiri. A moment later, she appeared. Once she saw it was him, Tahiri ran into Jacen's arms and kissed him passionately. "I missed you, Jacen. This place is like a prison! No offense to your aunt."

"No offense taken," Mara smiled, taking Ben to the nursery.

Tahiri smiled, kissing him again before turning serious, "What happened? Did you confront Anakin?"

Jacen frowned, "I did...Jaina and I found him in the Chameleon's medical bay, talking to the doctor."

"And?"

"And we fought. Anakin knocked Jaina unconscious so it was just the two of us."

Tahiri huffed, rolling her eyes, "You boys and your hormones; it's stupid. This is stupid."

"Hey, I didn't start the fight...I didn't." Jacen started but Tahiri glared at him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care who started it. The two of you are acting like 10 year olds, fighting over your favorite toy! How do you think that makes me feel? Horrible, Jacen," she cried, "I don't want to be a prize in some game of tug-of-war. It shouldn't have to be that way."

Jacen kissed her forehead, rubbing his thumb on her neck, "I know. It's stupid but Anakin won't listen to reason. But it's okay now. He can’t hurt anyone anymore."

Tahiri frowned, pulling back from him, "What do you mean he can't hurt anyone anymore? Jacen, what did you do? What happened after the fight?"

He shrugged, "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. I couldn't do that. He's my brother, regardless of the fact he tried to kill me. Jaina and I took him down to the lower levels of the  _ Chameleon _ and locked him up. He can't hurt anyone."

Tahiri gasped, horrified he would lock up his own brother and turned away, mumbling, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Tahiri...?"

"You locked him up. You've chained him to a wall like he's some animal. Oh Jacen, if you only knew how much worse this makes things. Now, he's gonna hate you even more," she ranted, looking at her lover, "You said he was in the lower levels of the  _ Chameleon _ ? I want to see him."

Jacen gulped, "I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby…“

She laughed, "Like your idea to lock him up was a brilliant idea?! I want to see him."

Jacen hesitated again, "Tahiri, he's not stable. He could hurt you again."

"I can't be anymore hurt than I am now. You take me to see him or I'll go myself. Your choice."

"Then I can't go. I'm sorry."

Tahiri frowned, "I'm sorry, too." She glanced at the nursery and then at Jacen before leaving the apartment.

~~

Luke Skywalker had his arms crossed as he watched Serleena. She had been meditating for the last hour in the corner of her prison. His job was to be her executor, an uneasy feeling he still wasn’t used to. Now, more than ever, he’d wished Gavin hadn’t chosen him to be the first chair. Gavin probably chose him because he figured matters would be less messy and the council would be less corrupt.

“You want to ask me more questions, Jeedi Master?” Serleena purred as she turned around and faced him.

Luke shrugged, “No, I’ll save that for the trial. I just wanted to let you know that even though this 

trial is to determine your fate, it won’t be a fair one. One way or another, you’ll end up dead. It’s pretty much guaranteed.”

Serleena stared at him as if she was trying to read his feelings and smiled, “I know, Master Jeedi. I don’t have to be told that. There isn’t one human on this base that is sympathetic to me, and I know you don’t want that.”

Luke uncrossed his arms, “The trial will be in 1500 hours. Colonel Celchu and some guards will come and take you to the designated location.”

~~

Leia Solo couldn't help but feel uneasy as she and Han entered the courtroom, though it really wasn't. Leia hadn't met Serleena but she didn't need to know she was evil and void of compassion. She honestly didn't know how her son coped while they were all together on board the  _ Chameleon _ . Han raised his hand and braced her shoulder. She tried to smile at him but she was still worried.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry. Luke and Corran are on the panel; they won't give into her...If anything good comes out of this trial, it'll be that this Serleena will be put away for a long time and we'll never see her again." Han said.

Leia shrugged, almost hiding her face in his chest when she noticed Jag and Jaina, talking quietly at the door. Her daughter’s relationship with Jag was one good thing that came out of the Vong war; she found true love. Through their bond, Leia said 'hello' to her. Jaina turned, smiling at her parents as she ran from her husband’s arms and hugged them.

"I was beginning to think you were going to ignore us," Leia joked as Jaina let go and Jag joined them.

Jaina smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Ignore you? Why would you think that? Because I'm married? Mom, we're all family now. I really don't think it'll be possible to ignore you guys."

"Hey Jaina, do you know where your brothers are?" Han asked. He knew Leia had been worried about them; they all had been because Mara called and told him Tahiri had taken off, and Jacen and Anakin were missing. He could only imagine what his boys were up to but whatever it was he knew it involved Tahiri.

Jaina shrugged, glancing at Jag and held his hand, "The last time I saw Jacen he was in a fight with Ani. They're both fine now, but uh, it's really complicated, dad. I wish I could explain everything but I was knocked out and I really don't know what was said between them because I was knocked unconscious. Sorry."

Leia huffed, "Wherever they are, I hope they're both all right."

~~

Anakin moaned as he tried to move but was alarmed to find he really couldn't move at all. Darkness surrounded him, but he could also feel death. Hundreds of deaths. Slaves had been taken from above and were tortured down there if they disobeyed. Anakin moaned again as he strained to open his eyes. He looked around himself. He was right, he was in darkness. He couldn't see anything but judging from the feel of the place, he knew had to be still onboard the  _ Chameleon _ .

And he knew who put them there in chains, his big brother and his sister. He couldn't believe Jaina was involved, that she was protecting Jacen and Tahiri...Everyone had betrayed him as far as he knew. No one was to be trusted.

He tried to pull the chains away from the pipe. They were strong. If he planned on escaping, he wouldn't be doing it anytime soon. Not for a while.

He was hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten something? Better question, how long had it been since the duel? A day, two days, a week? No, it couldn't have been a week. It had to be less than that. If it were more, he would be more than a little hungry.

Anakin tried to sit or at least position his body so he wouldn't be slouching. Leia always told him when she caught him slouching, it was bad for his back and one day, it would be curved and not straight. He suddenly frowned thinking about her. She always favored Jacen over me, Anakin thought, she always had because he was the older and more wiser one. He'd always been the favorite because he was stronger in the Force. He'd known Jaina longer too. The two of them had been able to bond because they were twins; they knew each other better than anyone.

"Anakin?"

Anakin turned his head to the right, expecting whoever was there to be there. But then he remembered there was darkness all around him and he really didn't know if there was anyone there at all. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him.

"Anakin, where are you?" the voice cried.

He shrugged, someone was concerned for him. That was new! It could have been any one of them, but of everyone he thought of, she was the last person he expected to see. Anakin grumbled, averting his brown eyes from her green. "What are you doing here?"

Tahiri smiled, kneeling in front of him, "Jacen told me what happened..." She raised her hand, reaching out to touch his cheek but Anakin jerked away. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Tahiri? For causing my pain or standing by your lover still, despite me? You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't even want to look at your face, you disgust me. You both disgust me. Leave me alone!" Anakin yelled.

Tahiri quickly stood up, "Anakin, I came here to help you. I didn't come here to gloat," she hissed.

He shrugged, "I don't think there's any way you can help me, Tahiri. No one can erase the pain and anger I'm feeling now."

"No, that's true. But I feel your pain too, Ani. We were bonded once, remember? We were one soul. I wanted my pain to disappear after I lost you. And yes, it did disappear in time with Jacen's help. I love him and I love you, too. I'll always love you because you were my first love. I, uh, you don't deserve that pain Anakin but it can be healed if you choose to accept my relationship with Jacen."

Anakin laughed, "I was almost teary-eyed for a moment there until that last part about Jacen."

Tahiri rolled her eyes, "Anakin, I don't want to be a prize! I want this feud between you and Jacen to stop! Can't you see it's tearing you both apart? Anakin, he's your brother..."

"Exactly why this hurts so much!" he cried, "It hurts because he's my brother. I have always loved him; I looked up to him. I always wanted his approval but I never got it."

"And you think he never looked up to you? There were so many things he wished he could do but only you could do them...Anakin, we both love you and we don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to hurt."

"I think maybe you're a little late with that speech, Tahiri," he huffed, looking up at her, "Could you leave him and tell him it was over because you wanted to spare my hurt?"

Tahiri frowned, looking down, "No. I couldn't, even if it was to spare you. I couldn't do it. I love him too much."

Anakin gulped, "Then be with him. It's obvious you don't have the same feelings for me anymore. And I don’t want you to be unhappy. It wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't be fair to Jacen."

"Anakin...I, uh, I'm sorry." Tahiri cried, "I really am sorry."

He sighed, "Don't be. You've found true love, there's nothing to be sorry about that."

~~

_ Something's not right _ , Leia thought as she sat next to Han. Jag and Jaina were seated to her right but she expected Jacen to be there, but he was missing. And Anakin, strange she couldn't feel him through the Force. It scared Leia, something was happening but she didn't know what it was.

She leaned on Han's shoulder but fell short as he stood up and greeted Lando and Tendra. 

Lando had supplied the transport needed to get Jacen and Tahiri to Coruscant and Tendra acted as Tahiri's servant while in Vong custody.

Lando smiled briefly at Han and then turned to Leia, "I'm sorry you have to be a part of this, Leia, when you should be rejoicing."

Leia frowned, "I am happy to have all my children home, Lando but Luke needs our support concerning Serleena. Have you met her?"

He shrugged, "I haven't. But I've heard stuff about her. They could just be rumors...I guess the trial will clear all that up."

"Let's hope so." Han answered.

As the four of them sat down, Tycho Celchu and several other guards entered the Court, escorting Serleena. A moment later, Luke, Gavin, Corran and Wedge appeared. Gavin and Wedge were dressed in standard military uniform but Luke and Corran wore Jedi robes. Leia supposed Luke did that so it would be clear that Serleena's fate wasn't entirely up to the military.

"Let it be clear that although this is an open trial, no one shall talk about these proceedings outside of this room," Luke stated. He glanced at Gavin briefly and then looked at Serleena's escort, "Bring the defendant here."

Tycho grabbed hold of Serleena's arm, bringing her forward. Luke breathed slowly as he looked down at her. "Lady Serleena, how do you plead?"

Serleena raised her head, looking at Luke alone and smiled, "I plead innocent, m'lord."

"I'm afraid that is not acceptable," Luke mused, looking at Gavin again, "Colonel Darklighter, will you read the charges against Lady Serleena?"

"Yes, I will. On account of conspiring with the enemy, guilty. On account of possible murder of an un-named Jedi Knight, guilty. On account of conspiring to build a prototype Vong ship to be used for mass-destruction of alien worlds, guilty." Gavin cited and then looked at her, "but above all these charges, you still helped the Republic regain Coruscant and for that, we are forever in your debt."

"However," Corran leaned forward, "You cannot be trusted and there is no reason for us to trust you. You were close to Warmaster, his mistress even and therefore, you probably know more about him than any of his subordinates. Another purpose of this trial is to determine how close you were to him and what special privileges and powers you were given."

Serleena smirked, "What is the point of this? You're going to execute me anyway for treason or murder!"

"The defendant will not speak unless addressed!" Luke retorted and then glanced at Corran, 

"Continue."

"You told my console that you had contact with one Jedi Knight while he was imprisoned...Can you tell us what happened?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know his name, but his ability to resist the Embrace of Pain fascinated me. But I suppose you want me to elaborate more. I had heard of Jeedi before the invasion...Scouts were sent to determine which worlds were more vulnerable to attack. We encountered some Jedi but our people quickly disappeared, leaving the Jedi with no clues to our identity."

"Can you tell us about the Jedi, which ones the scouts encountered?" Luke asked as Corran glared at him, but Luke ignored him.

"They were young, inexperienced Jedi Knights. After the scouts left, they had no explanation for who or what they had encountered," Serleena answered, "Any other questions?"

Luke huffed, glancing at his sister, "Your people are an old race. Have they ever been to Coruscant before the invasion, excluding Nom Anor's visit."

"Yes."

"When?"

Serleena smiled, "We had been there but you never saw us. We were shadows, watching you from the darkness, much like your Sith counterparts."

"Have the Vong ever encountered the Sith and when?" Luke asked.

"Compared to us, the Sith are weaklings. Their kind is nothing special. They wield dark magic and fancy toys to get what they want. They're puppets as the Jedi were puppets in the last days of the Old Republic...None of them even knew there was a greater danger outside of their precious Republic, beyond the stars," she purred.

Luke suddenly tensed, imagining those last days of the Old Republic. Everyone had given up hope as people in the New Republic had given up hope during the war. He signaled to Corran, allowing him to continue as Luke sat back.

"You were familiar with the Jedi, or your people were during the last days of the Old Republic...Why didn't your people attack then? Were they scared?"

"Yuuzhan Vong are not scared of anything. We did not attack because your people were already enslaved...It would have been a war on both fronts and a Rebellion would have used the attack to plan their own uprising!" Serleena hissed, "It is not the Vong way to attack from two fronts."

"But wasn't that what Nom Anor and Viqi Shesh were doing?" Corran pointed out. "They were attacking from within -- two fronts, Serleena. The political and tactical front."

Serleena shrugged, "Nom Anor was a weakling. I don't know why the Warmaster favored him."

"Warmaster? So, you met Nom Anor during his occupation?" Wedge asked.

"No, I never met Nom Anor. I knew of him; I knew he served only the Warmaster because the Warmaster told me about him," she mused, looking at Wedge. "This is what this trial is all about? It isn't about me. It's about him. You don't have access to him, so you're going through me."

"Again Serleena, do not speak unless you are addressed!" Gavin reminded her.

Wedge continued, "The purpose of this trial is to figure out exactly what is going on in that head of yours. You served the Vong faithfully but in the end, you betrayed them. Probably if you were in their custody now, you would be executed without a fair trial," Wedge leaned forward, "The big question everyone wants to know is: Why did you do it? Why did you betray your people to help the Jedi?"

Serleena glanced at Han, Leia and the others behind her before snaking her head around and facing Luke and smiled, "It was good sex!"

Immediately, people around her witnessing the trial started whispering to each other. Luke frowned, knocking his gavel on the chair, "The defendant will refrain from obscene answers like that one! Please, answer the question truthfully, Serleena."

"You want to know the truth? I'll give it to you. Ever since Yavin 4, slaves and lower class Vong have always believed in a savior, someone that would save them and raise them to a higher being. Some of them believed this being was a Jedi...At that time, I was part of this lower caste and I believed the rumors. The arrival of the Jedi from your base proved the end of our suffering was near..."

"Wait a minute," Gavin interrupted, "Are you saying you were part of the lower caste in Vong society?"

"Yes."

Gavin suddenly smiled, "But that can't be right. As I'm told, lower castes do not mix with higher Vong. It's a division of classes, which means your involvement with the Warmaster was forbidden."

"I was in a high class --- what's the word?  _ Tsu _ p. I tended to my master in unseemly ways. The Warmaster just happened to be my Master."

Gavin sat back sheepishly, "Go on then."

"Thank you. As I was saying, the lower castes were waiting for the arrival of a messiah, someone to free them from their bonds and many of them believed the Jeedi would do that...I still believed this after I became the Warmasters mistress. When I realized a Jedi had infiltrated the base, I knew the prophecy was true and our suffering would end. That is the truth."

~~

Luke massaged his forehead as Gavin, Wedge and Corran sat quietly, waiting for his directions on what they were to do next. Luke looked up at them, but specifically at Gavin, “I can’t go on, Gavin. This whole trial, I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

Gavin leaned forward, “Luke, I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle this case by yourself. That’s why I appointed Corran and Wedge to be on the panel…. But you can’t step down now, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“What other options do we have?” Corran asked, “Why not just hand her to the military to decide, why allow the Jedi to say what will happen to her?”

He shrugged, “The military would most likely execute her without a trial…Luke’s not hiding anything from the Jedi. This is an open trial.”

“What about the charges? You said she charged with the possible murder of an un-named Jedi Knight. Who was the Jedi Knight? Hey, if you’re not disclosing the name to the public, we at least deserve to know. Whoever it was, he or she was one of our own,” Corran stated, glancing at Luke, “The two of you had the chance to interrogate her before the trial. You can’t hold information if you’re protecting someone.”

Luke said, “You’re right, Corran. We can’t hold information, especially if it was about one of our own. The unnamed Jedi Knight that was mentioned was Wurth Skidder. Serleena saw him in his cell…I don’t have to tell you what happened. You already know.”

“She raped and killed him,” Corran concluded, “Does Kyp know?”

“No, he doesn’t. And he shouldn’t know. If word reaches him Serleena might have been the one that killed Wurth, Kyp will be all over this case and he’ll pressure us to push for a death sentence.”

Corran stood up, crossing his arms, “Yes, but isn’t that what’s going to happen anyway? Face it, Luke. This trial is just a pretense for what’s going to happen later. She WILL die. If we don’t do anything, guess who will? That’s right, Kyp will. Kyp will murder Serleena.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do? Bar Kyp from the proceedings? I can’t do that, Corran. Even if it meant keeping Serleena safe for a little while longer, or alive.” Luke shouted.

“Hey, let’s calm down now,” Wedge interjected, “Everyone knows you’re under a lot of stress here, Luke. As long as we don’t mention Wurth’s name, we’re safe, right?”

Luke grunted, “Safe for now, but eventually Kyp will ask questions about the unnamed Jedi Knight. We could try lying about it but it’s a Jedi thing. He would know.”

Corran rolled his eyes as he snuck a peak at the courtroom. Serleena was quiet, guarded by Tycho and several other guards. Jacen had arrived and was there talking to Jaina, probably about Tahiri and Anakin. Leia wanted to ask him about Anakin, if he was all right but before he could answer, the courtroom door opened…

Tahiri was holding Anakin’s arm, supporting him as he walked into the courtroom. Corran huffed again, “Matters just keep on getting worse, don’t they?”

tbc

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Before Jacen could say something, Tahiri stepped forward, blocking his way to Anakin. Jaina stood next to Jag as she watched both brothers..."Look Jacen, Anakin's not here to start trouble. I brought him here to clear this whole mess up," Tahiri glanced at Anakin behind her and continued, "This fighting, this feud needs to stop and it stops now. Jacen, I talked to Anakin on the  _ Chameleon _ . We vented a lot but in the end, we both came to one conclusion...that's it's very clear I love you and things can't go back to the way they used to be..."

"Tahiri...?"

"No, let me finish," she cried, "I don't want to be a prize, and I certainly don't want two brothers that have grown up together to end up hating each other, severing a bond that took years to build...Jacen, I love you and Anakin, he'll always be a huge part of my life --- he realizes that."

She smiled suddenly, touching Jacen’s cheek, "Don't you see, we don't have to hide anymore, Jacen. Anakin doesn't want me to be unhappy because it wouldn't be fair to you or me. We don't have to hide anymore."

Jacen glanced at his brother, not really sure what to say to him, "Anakin.... Thank you, I guess."

"I didn't agree for your sake, brother. I did this for Tahiri; she doesn't deserve to be unhappy...Take care of her."

He smiled, taking Tahiri in his arms, picked her up and kissed her, swinging her around. Jaina sighed, looking back at Jaina. At least they didn't kill each other, she thought, but the bond between them will need time to be healed. A lot of time.

~~

Leia smiled, watching Jacen and Tahiri rejoice but frowned when she saw the expression on Anakin's face. It probably wasn't easy for him to give her up. Tahiri was his best friend, his one love and now she was back to being simply his friend. She wanted to run to him and hold him in her arms but Anakin wasn't a child anymore. He needed to deal with his own pain in his way, without Leia guiding him.

She sighed again, turning to Han but frowned when Kyp Durron entered the room, followed by Mara Jade. Mara nodded, she tried to keep him from coming but Mara had failed. Kyp left Mara's side, meeting Leia, "Someone refused to tell me about Serleena’s trial,” he started as 

Mara rolled her eyes, “How's it going so far?"

Leia shrugged, "You mean, if Luke has made his decision yet, regarding Serleena's future? No, he hasn't but the charges have been revealed."

"Charges? What charges?" he asked.

"Nothing new, but one of them was interesting. She might have been involved in the murder of 

an unknown Jedi Knight but it could have been anyone. Gavin didn't elaborate."

~~

"What's going on out there?" Wedge asked as Corran closed the door and faced his friends. Wedge wasn't a Jedi but he knew whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

"It isn't good," Corran started, "Kyp's here." Luke moaned as he continued, "Anakin, Jacen and Tahiri are here, too. It looks like the three of them have come to an agreement about this whole love triangle issue."

Luke looked at Gavin, "If Kyp's here, how are we supposed to proceed without coming back to the murder charge?"

He shrugged, "It won't be easy, but I think we can find a way to work around it."

~~

Anakin watched from afar as Tahiri snuggled next to Jacen, resting her head in the crook of his neck as the two of them waited for the trial to resume. He did the right thing, didn’t he? 

Anakin wasn’t sure. Part of him still wanted to run over there and break them apart, but Tahiri did deserve to be happy. He would never wish pain on her. He looked away from them and at Serleena instead. He really didn’t know anything about her…She was a dangerous and enigmatic woman…and powerful. She must have had a lot of power to be the Warmasters mistress.

Power. 

That was a brand new concept…

_No, stop thinking that way Ani._ _The last thing you want is to give into your namesake and become his alter ego_ , he thought. Still, Vader wasn’t weak. He was strong and one of the most powerful Jedi during the last days of the Republic. And Serleena’s people knew of the Jedi before the invasion, and knew about the Sith and Palpatine. She knew everything. Anakin glanced down at his lightsaber and then at Serleena again.

_ Stop it! What are you thinking? She’s dangerous and would never take you seriously as a student. She’s not even a Sith,  _ he cried _ , but who would know? _

~~

Jaina Solo rubbed her forehead, massaging away her worries as she sat next to Jag. Earlier that morning, she felt weird; something else was amiss but she couldn’t figure out what it was. She felt weak too but was probably just drained after confronting Anakin. A small smile tickled her lips. Even though he was her little brother, she really kicked ass with double lightsabers. Jacen’s lightsaber in one hand and her own in the other, ready to carry on the fight to defend Jacen.

Still, this was a different feeling…

Not a sickly feeling, but like something inside of her was changing. Wait a minute, slow down, she cried,  _ No, I can’t be. Sickly, weak, changed…I’m pregnant _ , she realized.  _ Oh great, I’m not even married more than a month and already I have a kid on the way _ , she mused.

_ Sithspawn _ , she scowled as Kyp sat down next to her. Jaina rolled her eyes,  _ Double Sithspit! What do you want, Kyp? _

_ Easy Jaina _ , he said,  _ I was just wondering if you know anything about Serleena and this unknown Jedi Knight. _

_ Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t know and I don’t think Luke will reveal who it is, but I am curious _ , she admitted,  _ Why do you ask? _

Kyp was silent for a moment,  _ Remember Wurth Skidder? He infiltrated one of the Vong bases. Once the Vong realized who he was, they tortured him _ .

Jaina frowned,  _ I remember. He was the second Jedi to die in the war. _

_ Yes, he was. And once again, he was under my command. _

She smirked a bit,  _ You think you’re bad luck Kyp? I could have told you that one years ago. But you’re right - Miko and Wurth were both under your command. _

_ I just don’t see how it could have been any other Jedi _ , he started,  _ Even if we never know his name. _

~~

Luke exited the adjoining room and entered the courtroom, Gavin, Wedge and Corran following him. As the four of them sat down, Luke glanced at Kyp, who was seated next to his niece and Jag. The Jedi Master had to be extra careful with the next couple questions to conceal Skidder's involvement in the case. He glanced at Gavin as he leaned forward, grasping his hands together.

"Serleena," Gavin started, "I'm still curious. You said you were a lower caste but yet you became one of the most powerful female Vong in your Empire. How did that happen exactly?"

"When I said I was a part of the lower castes, I meant I was a part of the underground society."

"Underground society?" Corran question.

"Yes, much like your lower levels of Coruscant. You have hierarchy and the lower beings. I was one of those lower beings," she continued, "But how did I come into the service of the Warmaster? It isn't uncommon for a warlord to request female companionship. This is not new...I'd heard of the Warmaster but I never met him."

Her smile lessened somewhat, "I was young and happened to be in the right place at the right time. I didn't know any better but the more time I spent with him, the more I learned about ruling and conquering; using power and position to make those beneath you to do what you want them to do. I not only became his mistress, but I was granted power, absolute power most female Vong can only dream of."

"This power allows you to become involved in top projects?" Luke asked.

She smiled again, "If you mean the  _ Chameleon _ as you call it, yes. The  _ Chameleon _ was my greatest achievement. I studied in the science and war sections. The Warmaster wanted me to have some type of education. After looking at layouts of several world ships, I began to work on my own designs. I worked for months before finalizing the plans and presenting them to a committee. They weren't supportive at first because I was a female, but after I told him about my connection to the Warmaster, they reluctantly agreed and made me head of the project."

"Your republic took years to build but I built the  _ Chameleon _ in a matter of months."

Luke leaned forward, "Can you tell us more about this secret meeting? Did the Warmaster know what you were doing?"

"The Warmaster wasn't there but several top leaders and scientists were."

"What top leaders?" Wedge questioned, "Who else was involved in this project?"

Serleena was silent for a moment and smiled, "I can't remember."

"Nom Anor," Luke mused aloud, "Was he involved?"

She shrugged, "He might have been but I'm not sure. Many were interested."

"Can you remember if he was there?" Luke repeated. He wanted to establish some link that Anor knew about Serleena, maybe even that he ordered her to get close to the Warmaster to foil his plans.

Again, Serleena was silent. She shrugged, cocking her neck to one side, "He might have been there but the meeting took place a long time ago."

"Serleena, did Nom Anor hire you to keep an eye on the Warmaster?" Luke asked as Gavin and 

Corran looked worriedly at him. Serleena was silent again and Luke repeated the question. "Did Nom Anor hire you?"

"I never met my employer but I knew he was a high authority. It could have been him but I don't know. I never saw his face. His face was a mystery as his name was," she purred.

Kyp lowered his face as Serleena's words echoed in his head. Luke glanced at Kyp but didn't say anything; he looked at Corran. Luke gestured he continued the questioning as Luke stepped down and walked to Kyp. Both Jedi looked at each other a moment and then Luke left the courtroom and Kyp followed him.

~~

Kyp Durron tried to remain calm as Luke took him to another secure room on the base to talk. Once they were clear, Luke crossed his arms and faced Kyp. Kyp knew; there was no question in his mind Serleena killed Wurth. It had to be her.

"Kyp, before you say anything..." he started.

"Save it," Kyp growled, "Serleena murdered him; she murdered Wurth. She killed him and you were protecting her from me!"

"Yes, I was. I did it because I knew if you found out, you would forget about this trial and take things into your own hands. Kyp, Serleena didn't know who she was facing. She only knew that he was a Jedi Knight, not his name or who his friends were. Only a face."

"Wurth wasn't a face, Master Skywalker. He was my friend," Kyp whispered, "And she murdered him! No, she not only murdered him but she killed him using sex."

"As far as we know, Wurth was already in bad shape before Serleena came along. If she didn't meet him, he still would have died." he reasoned.

Kyp shook his head, tears stinging his eyes, "You don't understand. He was my friend and you know I have very little friends. Wurth and I, we understood each other and now that bitch in there, might not even meet Death himself. It's not right, Luke. She should suffer for what she's done. She deserves to die,"

"You're right, it's not certain she will die or when because there are many aspects to this trial," 

Luke said, "But understand this Kyp, you are not to kill her or go anywhere near her. I will not have a double-murder on my hands!"

He grunted, "Even if it's rightful justice, Master Skywalker?"

"Even if." Luke replied.

tbc

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Luke glanced at Kyp one more time before re-entering the courtroom. Kyp lowered his head, walking back to his place beside Jaina but frowned when he realized Mara occupied that space. He couldn't stand next to Mara; she'd kill him. Kyp took a seat next to Han instead as Luke returned to his seat next to Gavin.

Gavin backed away, removing his MIC and set it on the table as Corran and Wedge scooted over. "What happened?" Gavin asked.

"He knows. Kyp knows about Skidder, but I gave him strict orders not to go anywhere near Serleena," Luke paused, looked at Kyp and then at his friends, "What happened here?"

Corran shrugged, "We've been asking her more about the secret meeting, Nom Anor and the Chameleon. Gavin still doesn't buy her story; we all don't. Something's missing. If she was a lower caste, how was she able to penetrate the system and become noticed by the Warmaster? I thought the classes were divided and forbidden to love outside their caste."

"You're right. They are forbidden to love outside their caste. Serleena's lying. Someone else ordered her to get close to the Warmaster," Luke reasoned, "My guess is still Nom Anor but she won't admit it was him."

“We’ll just need to dig deeper until she admits who hired her,” Corran added.

Gavin glanced at Luke, “I agree.”

“Hey Luke, are you okay?” Corran asked, staring at the Jedi Master.

He shrugged, “I’m fine, Corran…It’s just…Do me a favor and keep an eye on Kyp, too. If he leaves the courtroom, I want to know about it,” Luke replied, “I don’t trust him to be on his right own now because he knows about Serleena.”

Luke huffed, moving back into position next to Gavin as Corran looked to Tycho, gesturing that he bring Serleena to them. Tycho shrugged, grabbing hold of Serleena’s wrists. “This is a little impersonal, isn’t it?” she purred, smiling.

“Serleena,” Wedge started, “This trial doesn’t have to go any further…we just need you to answer one question truthfully.”

Serleena looked down, gazing again at Luke, “And the question that will save my life?”

“Did Nom Anor hire you to spy on the Warmaster?” Luke replied.

She shrugged, “You know what I think? I think it doesn’t matter what I say because ultimately I will die…so I’ll say yes, yes, he did hire me. The Warmaster didn’t trust him and Anor didn’t trust him.”

Corran looked nervously at Luke and then at Serleena, “Serleena, the truth. Don’t tell us what we want to hear because it sounds nice.”

“The truth counselor…is that I really was a part of the lower caste. Nom Anor realized this and hired me to get close to the Warmaster. I was the ideal spy because I had no ties, no allegiances to anyone…. but I think the real question you want to ask is who am I? Who am I really?” She paused, “before coming into the Warmasters service, I was what you would call a prostitute or as we like to say, a woman for hire.”

“Did the Warmaster know who you were when he first met you?” Luke asked.

Serleena shrugged, “I don’t think he really cared…that is until I built the _Chameleon_. It amazed him how quickly I was able to catch onto their war technology when I had no background in that area.”

“And the Jedi?” Corran asked as Luke looked at him.

“The Jedi. Did I know his name? No, but I knew who he was and what he stood for. I could have been tortured or killed for raping him, but who would believe the ramblings of a tortured Jedi?”

~

Jacen Solo watched Serleena carefully as she was escorted back to her seat. He knew whatever the decision, Serleena would die. It would be too risky if she stayed alive, even if she were locked up. She would be too much of a risk alive. Tahiri snuggled his arm. Jacen smiled, looking down at her. He couldn’t believe Anakin gave him his blessing. In the beginning, it had been very difficult because his little brother was alive. They had to hide all over again and had to lie to those around them. He hated it. Now, there was nothing keeping them apart.

Jacen’s smile widened, If Anakin was all right with us being together…Why not make things more permanent?

Luke cleared his throat, gesturing for Serleena to stand-up. Holding the holopad in his hand, Gavin glanced at him and then looked at Serleena. “On the account of murder, the defendant is guilty. On account of conspiring with the enemy, guilty. On account of conspiring to build a prototype Vong ship to be used for mass-destruction of alien worlds, guilty." Gavin paused, “These types of crimes usually warrant the death penalty, however, it has been decided that you will not be executed….”

Kyp Durron growled, standing up abruptly, “Not executed? How can she not be executed for what she did! Luke, she killed Wurth. How can she be allowed to live? It’s not fair!”

“Calm, calm,” Luke whispered, “Kyp, allow Gavin to continue…there’s more.”

“Serleena will remain locked up in this facility, under military jurisdiction…we realize it would be too risky for her to stay alive, also that everyone expected the outcome of this trial was for her to be executed,” Corran stated, “It would be wrong to give into the media and give them exactly what they want…This decision will be upheld and respected by everyone in this courtroom. Trial adjourned.”

~~

Allowed to live, Jacen thought. After all she had done, Serleena was allowed to live. So many people were counting on the fact that Serleena would be executed. He glanced at Tahiri and then at Kyp. Jacen caught up with the older Jedi. 

Arms crossed, Kyp turned around, facing him. Jacen shrugged, “I’m sorry Kyp. I didn’t know the unnamed Jedi was Wurth.”

“I guess I should have known it was him. Everything about his death fit perfectly…Thank you, Jacen.”

Jacen frowned, “Thank you for what?”

Kyp smiled, “Without you, none of us would have ever known Serleena was the one responsible for Wurth’s death. You demanded a trial and Luke gave one. Congratulations again,” he retorted, taking leave.

“I didn’t want this to happen, Kyp…I just thought she deserved a fair trial before passing judgment!” he yelled back, but Kyp ignored him. Jacen scowled and then he jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Tahiri laughed, smiling at him. He still scowled, disappointed in himself. “Tahiri, do you think I was wrong to call for this trial?”

“No,” she whispered, “You weren’t wrong, Jacen. Don’t let Kyp get to you…This is the right decision, I know it is.” Tahiri leaned up and kissed his cheek, “C’mon. Why don’t get out of here and celebrate? Things have been really tense lately.”

Jacen smiled, loosening up a bit, “Okay.”

~~

“Anakin!” Luke called as the boy turned to leave himself, “I want to talk to you…I know this is a little overdue, but we need to talk. Can you meet me later in my quarters?”

Anakin shrugged, “Sure. No problem.”

Luke smiled, glancing at Corran. “Anakin, I just wanted to tell you…you did the right thing…concerning Tahiri and Jacen. You did the right thing.”

“Thank you, Uncle Luke,” Anakin murmured. “Thank you,"

~

Luke smiled, handing his nephew a glass of water as he knocked his heels against the counter. Anakin Solo had been through a lot in his life. He knew what it was like to be dead and suddenly alive again, he’d lost his one love, giving her away to another but through it all, he was still the same Anakin, but a more wiser Anakin Solo.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine…” Luke started, but his nephew smiled at him.

Anakin tapped his fingers on the mug, “No, it’s fine. I haven’t really talked to anybody about what ‘it’ was like. Besides, I know you’re dying to know who I met while I was up there.”

“You’re right, Anakin.” Luke smirked.

He huffed, "What do you want to know about first? The Jedi or how your parents met?"

Learning about the Jedi was important but he always wanted to know about his mother and father. "My parents, please,"

Anakin grinned, "Qui-Gon Jinn discovered Anakin. He was a slave from Tatooine, working in a junk shop..."

"Qui-Gon Jinn? I've never heard of that name before. Who was he?"

"Who was he?" Anakin echoed, "He was Obi-Wan Kenobi's teacher," Luke frowned as Anakin continued, "Yoda taught a lot of initiates as a Jedi Master. He trained Obi-Wan until he was 13 years old, old enough to be chosen as a Jedi Padawan. It’s the term the Jedi used for Jedi-In-Training before they became Jedi Knights."

Luke huffed, sitting back. He never realized how much was lost. He thought he knew all there was to know about the Jedi but there was a hidden history, a forgotten history. Anakin's smirk lessened as he continued, "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn’t arrive on Tatooine by mistake. They were supposed to end up there.”

"Why did they have to land on Tatoonie?"

Anakin smiled, “They had rescued Queen Amidala from the Trade Federation. They managed to get past the blockade but the ship required repairs. Tatoonie was the closest they could find and it also wasn't under the control of the Trade Federation. They'd be less likely to be caught,"

"Queen Amidala, that name doesn't sound familiar either. Who was she?" Luke asked.

"Your mother; yours and mom's," Anakin paused, looking down, "Her name was Queen Amidala, but her birth name was Padmé Naberrie. After they landed her ship, the Queen ordered one of her handmaidens, Padmé, to join Qui-Gon while he looked for spare parts to repair the Queen’s ship. Anakin was 9 years old and she was 14. But he didn’t know she was the Queen, or maybe he did. I don’t know,” he paused, “Of course, they didn’t develop a relationship then because it would be weird. After the Trade Federation crisis, Obi-Wan lost his Master and was forced to train little Anakin. They were separated for 10 years but Anakin never stopped thinking about Padmé."

"They were reunited at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Your mother was a senator then and your father was still a Jedi Padawan, under Obi-Wan. But he was reckless and always looked for short cuts to his training and he felt Obi-Wan was keeping him back from his full potential," Anakin paused, "Anakin was ordered by the Jedi Council to escort Padmé back to Naboo and act as her bodyguard. They rediscovered their love on Naboo and after the first battle of the Clone Wars, they married in secret.”

“That makes sense,” Luke mused, “Why Anakin would turn to the Darkside. If they were married in secret, that would mean he would have to hide the truth from his Master and emotionally, it would just tear him apart, which it probably did in the end.”

Anakin shrugged, "They were married for three years and no one knew about it, of course until Padmé became pregnant. But Anakin didn't know she was pregnant with twins. He knew about you Uncle Luke but he didn't know about mom," he paused, "I can't tell you everything Uncle Luke, but I know someone who could tell you more about what happened."

~

Tahiri Veila smiled as Jacen led her to their secret destination. Both were grateful the trial was over, even though Jacen felt uneasy about Serleena's fate but he was very happy that his brother finally gave him his blessing. When Tahiri decided to see Anakin, Jacen was against the idea because of what might happen but her visit proved him wrong.

"Jacen, how much longer do I have to be blindfolded?" Tahiri asked.

Jacen ginned, "Just a moment. Hold on," he paused, checking something, "Okay," he mused, removing the green cloth from her eyes.

"It's about ---," she muttered as the cloth left her eyes. The entire apartment was lit with candles and the dining table was set for two. Tahiri turned to him, smiling, "You've been busy. When did you have the time to do all of this?"

He shrugged, "The candles were easy but the food, that took time...Tahiri Veila, welcome to our first official date."

Tahiri smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him "You have no idea how happy I am right now...Everything is so beautiful and everything is so perfect. I've waited forever to feel like this," she cried, touching her forehead to his, "Thank you."

"It's taken us a long time to get to this point, baby...but I promise to make you happy. I don't ever want to see you cry or to feel you in pain ever again." Jacen whispered, kissing her again. "Now, let's eat."

~~

Tahiri smiled, staring at Jacen as he sat down, removing the lid on his plate. It was true, what she said. It was the first time in her life she was really happy. Before, she had been in so much pain - Anakin's death, his return and then...Tahiri huffed, trying not to remember what happened between her and Anakin. No, no more pain.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Tahiri whispered, "That you didn't want to see my cry or feel pain ever again?"

Jacen smiled, "Of course. Tahiri, you mean everything to me. You don't deserve to be hurt...I wouldn't wish pain on you ever. If you were in pain, I would do everything in my power to make your hurt go away." Jacen's smile lessened somewhat as he reached over and grasped Tahiri's hand. "I love you, Tahiri. I have seen our future, we belong together. I...this dinner is important for two reasons. The most obvious one, it's our first date but it has a double meaning. It means new beginnings and the start of our relationship."

"Our relationship has been going on for a long time..." Tahiri started, "But that's not what you meant, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," he smiled, "Tahiri Veila, I would be extremely honored and blessed, if you would spend the rest of your life with me...as your husband."

"H---husband?" Tahiri echoed, "Marriage? You sure we're ready for that?"

Jacen shrugged, "Tahiri, we've been through so much together..it makes sense to make this official,"

Tahiri huffed, looking down, "I know it does...It's just...I don't know, Jacen. I'm scared. I'm so scared of what our future will be like..."

Jacen frowned, squeezing her hand and looking into her eyes, "I know you're scared, baby. I'm scared too but I know if we're together, there's no reason to be scared. As long as we'll have each other, everything will be alright. I promise you that."

"I still don't know...I need time to think about this," Tahiri mumbled, looking at him, "If that's alright."

"Tahiri, this shouldn't be a hard decision. I've seen our future already...Our daughter.." he started as Tahiri's eyes darted to him. "That's right, daughter. You see Tahiri, we deserve this after all we've been through."

Tahiri gasped, hesitant to say something. Anakin already gave her his blessing...The whole reason they were together was because of Anakin's decision. She shrugged, laughing herself, "I guess I have no choice but to say 'yes.' Yes, Jacen. I'll marry you."

The End


End file.
